Rangers y Cazadores: El canto de Lugia
by Galatea R.S
Summary: Era feliz cazando shinys, nadie se metía conmigo, hasta que esos tipos me atraparon, me dieron una golpiza y se llevaron a mis hermanos. Ahora tengo que ayudar a los Rangers para salvarlos. Las pistas nos guían hasta las ruinas donde trabajaban mis padres desaparecidos, donde cuenta la leyenda que allí vive un Lugia que protege una fuente de la juventud. Mi nombre es Azur, cazadora
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon no me pertenece

Capitulo 1:

Estaba vestida de negro, como toda mi ropa de trabajo, con una máscara como de froslass y tenía mi cabello arreglado en una larga trenza negra, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar. Tenía a Gastón a mi lado, mi gallade shiny, y mi mejor compañera para estos intercambios.

—Recibí la emisión de la Charizard así que supuse que el lugar de encuentro sería aquí, en la torre prisma— dije, Gastón, se puso en frente pero yo le hice una señal para que se pusiera en mi lado. Saludé cuando vi a mi nuevo cliente— ¿No has tenido suerte cazando solo?

—Eres Yuki, la Cazadora Fantasma.

—Claro que lo soy, ahora responde ¿Has intentado atrapar uno por tus porpios medios? Porque si no, deberías hacerlo.

—He tratado muchas veces pero…—bufó por la frustración— En resumen, mi primo me dio la dirección de la emisora, no sabía que había una radio en un hotel abandonado. Ahí me dijeron que estarías aquí, aunque no sabía que fueras tan bonita— trató de ponerse en una pose varonil y se arregló el cabello rubio— ¿Cómo una niña como tu llegaste a hacer este trabajo?

—Primero que todo estoy segura que soy algo mayor que tú, ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Catorce años?— reí— y no sé cómo me metí en esto, creo que fue por diversión en mayoría. Luego me asocie con el tipo del radio, Richard, y con el hijo de los de la Guardería, Jon.

—¿No podría tener oportunidad de tener una cita contigo?

—Buen intento, pero ya lo han hecho antes. Dame el dinero, aquí tengo a tu noibat shiny— saqué la pokéball y el pequeño dragón con forma de murciélago verde salió con un brillo de esta— Ya lo ves, quiero el dinero.

—Es una lástima que no quieras aceptar nuestra cita— me dedicó media sonrisa y me dio el dinero.

—Cariño, no creo que quieras salir con una cazadora— sonreí— será mejor que me vaya, recomienda a Richard si alguien me necesita y dile que le diga "no encuentro el brillo"— volví a ver a mi pokémon— Gastón, teletransportación por favor— me despedí y agarré el hombro de mi gallade. Unas luces rosas nos cubrieron y rápidamente estábamos en el techo más cercano a la Torre Prisma. Conté los billetes y sonreí.

—Gastón, regresa a la pokeball, voy a entrenar a Aitu unas horas— él asintió y lo guardé, liberando a Aitu, mi eevee shiny— Hola chiquitito, vamos a correr un momento, que ocupas mejorar tu velocidad.

Correr por los rascacielos era el golpe de adrenalina necesario para mantenerme en forma. Era mi ejercicio diario y para mis compañeros. Aitu era nuevo, de unos diez meses pero es lo suficientemente veloz para mantener mi ritmo. ¿Qué quien soy yo? Algunos me dicen Yuki, porque viene de una derivación de uno de los nombres de froslass, otros la Cazadora Fantasma, por mi máscara y solo pocos saben como encontrarme, otros me llama La Sombra, porque soy muy sigilosa, o la Reina de los Cazadores, eso lo aplican mucho los policías y Rangers. Pero mi nombre real es Azur.

Hija de un arqueólogo y una geóloga, ambos perdidos desde hace siete años. Desde entonces yo, con dieciocho años, y mis tres hermanos Añil de quince, Ámbar de doce y el pequeño Argento de ocho vivimos con nuestra tía Jenny en la gran Ciudad Luminalia. ¿Cómo me metí en este negocio? Por diversión, en mayoría para conseguir información del paradero de mis padres, en otra para ayudar a las cuentas y en otra, porque me gusta la acción, porque ¿Quién si no la mejor cazadora de Kalos podría ser perseguida por todos los policías y Rangers del lugar y vivir con una policía?

—¡Aitu, no te atrases!— le grité, mientras lo esperaba a que saltara y cayó a mi lado sin hacer el más minimo ruido— Buen niño— le toqué la cabeza y le di un pokélito. En eso escuché un código de números en mi radio: algo sobre… Agarré el celular de Yuki y llamé a Richard— ¿Qué pasa?

—Unos tipos secuestraron a Jon, pero parece que escupió lo que querían que dijera: tu identidad.

—Merde… ¿Pero no saben mi nombre o acaso si?

—Saben todo, Yuki…

—Te llamo después— le colgué y Aitu y yo corrimos lo más que pudimos. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, al frente de la plaza amarilla, y salté al balcón acompañada de Aitu.

—Hola, Cazadora Fantasma— me saludaron.

Sentada en mi cama estaba una chica de cabello largo rizado y azul como mis ojos y recostado en la pared estaba un chico albino.

—¿Qué quieren? Si quieren una cita tendrán que esperarla como todos, soy una persona muy ocupada.

—Colega, nosotros también somos cazadores— dijo la chica. Me enseñaron la insignia de todo cazador: un collar de una Safariball

—Solo queremos advertirte que Kalos es nuestra zona, cariño, y también Teselia. Estaríamos en Kanto, pero extrañamente no hay shinys ahí— comentó el chico.

—Escuchen, ha sido un día agotador. He realizado doce intercambios, más de lo que ustedes han hecho en un día y Aitu y yo estamos cansados. —Aitu gruñó— Ya lo escucharon, deben irse.

—No. Tú eres la que te tienes que ir.

Empezamos a pelear, pero no con pokémon, ahí con Glader, mi flygon shiny, y Luke, mi lucario, les hubiera dado su merecido. En cambio me dieron una golpiza, aunque ellos salieron golpeados, pero el chico albino me sujeto por los brazos y la chica, que tenía golpes fuertes, me dio por el estómago hasta dejarme inconsciente.

—Caleidoscopio te manda tus saludos.

Poco después desperté gracias a Aitu. Todo estaba hecho un desorden. Debería decirle a tía que le cambie los cerrojos.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño?— la casa estaba muy silenciosa… lo que no era normal para una casa llena de adolescentes y niños—Algo me huele a excremento de Darmatian. ¡Argento, Ámbar, Añil! ¡Niños!

—¡Azur!— gritó mi tía, casi se desmaya—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpearon?

—Estoy bien, tía, solo me pegaron.

—Azur…— la volví a ver a los ojos—Lamento decirte que estás arrestada por caza ilegal de pokémon.

En ese momento me di cuenta que todavía tenía el traje de Yuki. Bueno, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Tía Jenny yo…

—Te llevaremos al hospital y luego hablaremos, estas en problemas, señorita. ¿Cómo puede ser que una cazadora buscada por todo la región esté viviendo en mi mismo techo?

—¿Acaso no soy buena?

El regaño siguió hasta el hospital, donde me revisaron y me dejaron internada para una revisión. Entonces, mientras me devoraba un helado (Aitu sabía como conseguir golosinas en un hospital) mi tía entró.

—Serían cuarenta años de cárcel, niña.

—Ya que, me escaparé.

—Pero— me interrumpió— Los Rangers tienen un trato para darte.

—Escucho propuestas—sonreí. Entonces entró: un Ranger moreno unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo y cumplía en enero, un mes antes que yo— Creo que me esta dando un infarto… el estómago me estalló… Creo que se me astillo la costilla…

—Azur…

—¡Enfermera! ¡Saquen a este idiota!

—Azur…

—Elegiste tu camino, ahora dejáme sola— Aitu se subió en mi cama— NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.

—Mejor los dejaré solos— dijo mi tía y salió de la habitación.

—Primero que todo, tu noviecito fue el que me alejo, yo me quise despedir, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? . Segundo ¿Qué hace este eevee aquí y de donde conseguiste el helado? Tercero, es mejor que me escuches.

Granate se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Te fuiste a los Rangers sin despedirte de mi, se supone que éramos mejores amigos.

—No me iba a acercar con Gray rondando y de eso ya tres años. Sigo siendo tu amigo y te ayudaré, pero cuando pueda, mientras tanto soy un Ranger y sigo órdenes. — suspiró—Azur, han raptado a tus hermanos. Han dejado una nota diciendo que son de Caleidoscopio.

—Esos hijos de Gardobor, me las van a pagar, te juro que los haré puree—Aitu me volvió a ver preocupado

—Tu tía encontró una nota que dice que fueron los de la organización Caleidoscopio. Les hemos seguido la pista por meses y, créeme, no son los simples niños abriendo huevos hasta la desesperación para que salga un pokémon shiny. Ellos tienen recursos y son peligrosos

—Siguen siendo niñitos, pero tienen a mis hermanos.

—Queremos tu ayuda, Azur, yo sé que nos serás de gran ayuda. Estos tipos nos han dado problemas por mucho tiempo y parece que te están dando problemas a ti ¿Qué tal si me ayudas y yo te ayudo?

—¿Tendré que hablar con tus superiores?

—Pues... sí.

—Eso será aburrido... Mientras mi hermanos salgan libres de esto, estará todo bien.

—¿Hacemos trato?

—¿Por qué no?— y nos dimos un apretón de mano

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad pase mucho tiempo sin inspiración y pues, gracias a WhiteBladeZero y a SkySpecial15 he vuelto al camino, espero poder cumplir algunas expectativas... Entonces, espero que les guste, tal vez pueda volver a publicar pronto :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo dos

Granate me llevo prácticamente arrastras con él hasta donde estaban hospedados en el Gran Hotel Ricachilton, en primer piso, claro está, ya que los Rangers no son dados a tanto de lujo como los que se hospedan del segundo piso para arriba. Pero tenían el jardín del hotel para ellos solos, lo que significaba que había espacio para practicar.

El jardín era amplio, más que el departamento que la tía Jenny. Tenía grandes espacios verdes y estaba lleno de flores. Aparte de eso, tenía un campo de práctica, lo suficientemente amplio para peleas triples y rotatorias y un gran techo de vidrio que cubría el jardín, pero lo cubría a la altura del último piso.

—Bueno, Aitu, Light, salgan.

Al salir de la pokéball, aitu dejó salir unos brillos plateados y brilló a la luz de la luna. Ray, mi joltik, brincó al suelo, casi tan pequeño que no se veía. Los dos me miraron, expectantes.

—Escuchen con atención. Light, te defenderás, ahora practicaré con Aitu, que es el más débil del equipo. Uno a cada lado del campo. Cuando Light estuvo listo lanzó un Destello al aire.

—Empecemos. Aitu, usa Bola sombra.

Una gran bola negra y morada fue formada en la boca de Aitu, que la tiró directo hacia Light. Este la esquivó y saltó y tiró una Electrotela que le tiró en la cara al eevee y le dio un pequeño choque.

—Aitu, Rapidez en Light, luego, Bola Sombra en Rapidez. Light, no se te olvide defenderte.

Aitu se quitó la red y asintió. Podría ser que mi idea no funcionara, pero funciono, como siempre lo hacen. Las estrellas salieron volando con velocidad y la Bola Sombra fue dividida por esta (ya que ambos ataques no se pueden combinar) y así se tuvieron varias Bolas Sombra que bombardearon el campo. Light usó Protección y un campo de luces verdes y azules lo cubrió. Luego, Light usó Picadura en la oreja de Aitu, haciendo que este se retorciera hasta que la garrapata se soltara.

—Usa Doble Equipo y Ataque de Arena, luego Excavar.

El doble equipo de Aitu funcionó y en un momento hubo muchos eevees brillantes de color luna y empezaron a cavar y tirando arena a la pequeña garrapata mientras todas las copias se escondían bajo la tierra. Entonces los eevees empezaron a salir de la tierra y Joltik lanzó un rayo que acabó con casi todos los eevees. Pero faltaba uno y era el verdadero Aitu que le atinó a Joltik de lleno, por suerte no lo noqueó y este aprovechó para darle un golpe con Doble Rayo en la cara que lo dejó confundido. Joltik subió a mi hombro y recogí a Aitu en brazos, que quedó algo confundido.

—Bien hecho, chicos, se merecen un pokélito cada uno— sonreí y les di uno a cada uno (aunque el de Light era más una pizca y aun así era grande)— ¿Pero quiénes son los mejores pokémon? ¡Ustedes son!— y le hice cosquillas a mi eevee.

—Esto de verte cariñosa es extraño, hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo que no eres así.

—Pues solo con mis hermanos y mis pokémon soy así. Y con mis padres.

—Sí, porque cuando éramos más jóvenes me molestabas mucho.

—Si molestar no es lo mismo la amistad— le saqué la lengua— ¿Durarán mucho en explicarme el plan? Ya casi tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a ayudar al restaurante de crepas y tengo que lavarme el cabello…

—¿A quién le importa tu cabello?

—A mí me importa. No es tan fácil tener el cabello rizado ¿Acaso sabes la clase de nudos que se pueden hacer en él? ¿Sabes que tan reseco se puede poner? No, porque tienes el cabello liso y corto— él negó con la cabeza.

—De cualquier forma no vengo a hablar de tu cabello rebelde

—No es rebelde, solo no se quiere someter a la dictadura de la crema de peinar.

—Okey, olvidemos eso. Mi jefe quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—¿Eso importa?

—Claro, porque si es mujer significa que tengo que estar celosa, cariño.

—Azur, lindura, sabes que siempre hay mujeres detrás de mí así que deberías estar celosa siempre.

Reí, hace tiempo que no nos molestábamos mutuamente, como lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué lo dejamos de hacer? Ah, sí, el idiota de mi ex novio de Gray. Como sea, solo recordarme como terminamos vale la pena.

—¿De que te ríes?— preguntó.

—Nada… mira, un capturador ¿Es el de Oblivia?

—Sí pero… ¿Cómo sabes?

—Desde que te fuiste… he estudiado un poco sobre los Rangers. —ambos sonreímos.

—Sí, es un capturador y ya tengo grado dos.

—Seis niveles más y serás Top Ranger.

—¿Solo seis? Eso es fácil— me dedicó media sonrisa y Light le brincó al sombrero— ¡Hey!

—Le agradas. Se supone que tienes solo un pokémon acompañante ¿Lo tienes ahí?

—En verdad si fuera un entrenador normal tendría varios acompañantes, pero todos están en una granja acompañante. Mientras tanto tengo a Ninetales ¿Quieres verlo?

—Claro que sí.

Me senté en el suelo y Aitu se sentó a mi lado. Light brincó a mi hombro y agarró mi insignia de la Safariball que tenía en el cuello. Granate tomó una Ultraball y sacó un hermoso ninetales macho (es claro que es macho porque tenía elegancia pero no trataba de mostrarse como hacían las hembras ninetales. Este me vió y me lamió, lo que le valió un buen ataque de rapidez por parte de Aitu.

—Es hermoso.

—Él fue el primer acompañante que tuve, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Por lo menos sé que tienes buenos gustos.

—¿Te elegí como amiga?

—¿Cómo dices? YO te elegí como amigo.

Reimos hasta que vimos que ninetales y Aitu volvieron a ver a la puerta. Light se puso tenso. En frete de nosotros estaba un tipo con uniforme rojo, negro y blanco y tenía un capturador superior, pero tenía grado siete, no era uno de los Top. Tenía el cabello y la barba azul oscuro y los ojos azules y tenía cara de enojado.

—Granate…

—Señor Rodel yo…

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, compañero. Deje a Brisa cuidando y, a pesar de amar mucho Oblivia, también es una Top Ranger— me volvió a ver— ¿Eres la Caza-fantasmas?

—Cazadora Fantasma, señor, o Yuki, pero como ya me descubrieron solo dígame Azur—sonreí tratando de mostrar suficiencia, pero ese tal Rodel era una imagen muy intimidante.

—Por lo que veo cazas para uso personal

—Sí. También tengo un Gallade, un Flygon, un volcarona shinys. Normales tengo a mi pequeño joltik, lucario y a mi milotic.

—Son muchos shinys para un equipo.

—Tengo talento, por algo tengo la placa— le mostré la Safariball— los verdaderos cazadores la tenemos y solo otro cazador nos la da. Es algo complicado, porque tenemos que deslumbrar de una forma para que no nos vean como competencia si no como amigo, tanto así que te vean como oficial y te den la segunda placa que siempre tienen a mano.— saqué la segunda placa de mi bolsillo, la enseñé y la volví a guardar.

—Entonces ustedes tienen todo un código.

—Se puede decir— volví a ver a Aitu— Ya que me voy a hundir, que sepan cómo funcionan. Uno no caza solo. Deben ser mínimo un grupo de cuatro personas: la persona que sepa cómo atrapar los pókemon y que tenga un equipo fuerte, un genio en radiocomunicaciones con el lugar para establecer una emisora de números para que informe sobre movimientos de todos: polícias, rangers, otros cazadores y los mismos pokémon. El tercero es el tipo que sabe de crianza pokémon y tenga el espacio para empezar a criarlos. El cuarto es un desesperado que ha tratado de todas formas conseguir un shiny, para eso solo tienes que poner atención a como actúan: la desesperación se nota desde lejos. Es ahí cuando cazas tu primer cliente y los demás llegarán como sin nada.

—Sabes que no volverás a cazar, ¿Verdad?

—Por eso estoy diciendo tooooooda la información. Como sea, estoy diciendo esto porque tenía entendido que había algo de un trato…

—Es más bien un castigo— corrigió Rodel. Bufé— Era eso o…

—O la cárcel, ya sé— y en ese momento ya perdí la calma—. Escuche bien: tienen a mis hermanos ¿okey? Si me voy a la cárcel no me importa mientras pueda salvar a mis hermanos ¿Se acuerdan? Argento, Ámbar y Añil. Ellos son mi única familia—Soné algo desesperada pero así me sentía. Respiré profundo—Además supongo que ustedes tienen que hacer misiones en Oblivia o como sea que se llame su región, así que no debemos perder tiempo.

—La chica tiene su carácter, ¿Eh?— se rió pero luego se puso serio— Lo más seguro, señorita Azur, La nota que encontramos decía que si tu talento fluía por la sangre esperaban obtener mayor éxito con tres que con solo una y ya algo vieja.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Pero solo Ámbar tiene pokémon para enfrentarse a un viaje! ¡Y es un caterpie shiny que yo le conseguí!

—¿Quién dice que no puede ser igual que tú?— me quedé muy seria.

—Granate, cierra la boca— le dijo el líder.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que ayudar?

—Necesitaré que llames a tu grupo de cazadores.

...

A decir verdad, nunca mis amigos me habían visto sin la máscara y se sorprendieron al verme sin ella. Tuve que responder un par de preguntas para que me creyeran.

Granate contó que se asustaron cuando los Rangers fueron por ellos. Jon actuó de forma agresiva e hizo que su Umbreon, Shadow (el padre de Aitu) usara Pulso Umbrío en ellos. En cambio, Richard salió de su casa y vino directo donde estaban los Ranger y se dejo apresar.

—Jamás pensé que tuvieras pecas— comentó Jon.

—Pues sí tengo— sonreí— Raptaron a mis hermanos.

—Yuki…

—Por eso los trajimos aquí— interrumpió Rodel.

—Jefe de los Rangers de Oblivia, único en la zona hasta que llegaron los Top Rangers a entrenar,¿verdad?

—Sí, señor—le contestó Rodel a Richard— Sí no quieren ir a la cárcel será mejor que me hagan caso. Me dijo la señorita Yuki que ustedes son amigos de ella.

—Sí, de alguna forma eso es cierto— sonrieron ambos.

—Pues necesitaré toda su ayuda. Necesito que de alguna forma Yuki con Granate y pondré a Jon con otro de los Rangers jóvenes. Ambas parejas harán espionaje en la organización Caleidoscopio. Ocupo que se puedan comunicar con ellos sin ser detectados y ahí es donde entran nuestro equipo y este genio de las conversaciones clandestinas. Cuando sepan cuando y donde es la mejor forma para hacer el golpe, solo nos llamarán.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a estar solos casi todo el tiempo?

—No, Azur, estarán con los Rangers…

—Grado dos y grado uno, de fijo— interrumpí—¿Por lo menos quisiera poder reportarme cada semana si se pudiera.

—Okey, okey.

—Llamaré al hotel, que pueda hablar con Barba Azul y usted será Barba Azul— sonreí con suficencia—Jon, tú y tu compañero se encargarán de vigilar a mis hermanos y nosotros de sacar la información para destruirlos. Si no me equivoco ellos robaron mi primer shiny.

—¿Quién te dio el mando aquí?— preguntó Rodel.

—Llevo años en esto de los cazadores, es claro que soy más experta en estos mundos que usted— volví a ver a Jon— bueno, ¿sabes que café ir?

—Sí.

—Pues ve allí en domingo— me volví a ver a mi amigo—Granate, ve por mí mañana.

—¿Es una cita?—preguntó él. Las orejas se me pusieron calientes de la vergüenza.

—Seguro— volví a ver a Rodel—¿Te parece el plan? Se supone que tú eres nuestro jefe y la verdad me siento incómoda— reí—la verdad no, solo ocupo la aprobación para hacer que esto funciona.

—Si no lo apruebo lo harán de cualquier forma, ¿No? Comuníquense y listo.

—Sí, señor—tomé mis cosas y me fui al departamento.

...

A pesar de ser Cazadora y todo eso, mi tía estaba feliz de recibirme en casa. En este momento, solo nos teníamos a nosotras y, claro está, se preocupó al escuchar el plan.

—Me parece que es muy arriesgado—comentó y sonó el timbre de la puerta—Parece que es mi amiga Alexa, la de la peluquería.

—Perfecto— se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué le decimos? Para que ocupamos ese cambio?

—Yo me invento esa historia, tía.

Por eso era bueno tener una tía que tuviera veinticinco años: era lo suficientemente estricta y lo suficientemente floja.

La amiga de tía (y la campeona, según los chismes) entró a la casa. Tenía un peinado estilo pixie con una parte del flequillo pintada de amarillo. Tenía dos aretes en el puente de la oreja y una enorme valija con cosas para arreglar el cabello. Ambas amigas se abrazaron y rieron y ella mencionó algo de que había escuchado de que Diantha y el profesor Ciprés estaban saliendo…Entonces tosí antes de que se volviera una pijamada.

—Hola— saludó, y puso las cosas en la mesa— Tengo una duda ¿Por qué tanta la urgencia? ¿No podrías esperar a mañana?

—Pues no— traté de ponerme tímida y algo avergonzada—Es que mañana en la mañana un amigo y yo empezaremos el viaje por Kalos. Nosotros antes éramos vecinos en el pueblo Petroglifo y pues…

—Un nuevo look para comenzar— comentó ella, con una sonrisa de confidencia— y cuéntame, como es ese chico.

Podría ser que esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos, pero era buena en su trabajo. Me tiñó el cabello con flequillo de color rojo claro, muy parecido al naranja. Me gustaba como me quedó, pero apenas terminara la misión me quitaba el tinte a mi color normal, negro.

—Es demasiado largo, cuidado se te enreda cuan tengas que escapas.

—Vas a ver que no será así, tía— me amarré mi cabello—Prometo traer a mis hermanos de vuelta.

—Sé que lo harás— sonrió y me abrazó—Pero disfruta tu tiempo con Granate.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que Granate no es feo, más bien es muy guapo.

—Es muy menor para ti.

—Pero para ti no. Desde Gray no has tenido otro novio, sería bueno que tuvieras otra relación…

—Ya, ya, ya, ya. Detente. Él y yo solo somos amigos.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, sobrina— bostezó— Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer mi turno, buenas noches y buen viaje.

Me tiré en la cama y bostecé. Aitu se salió de la pokébola y se puso a mi lado.

—Buenas noches, Aitu, duerme bien.

El eevee bostezó. Y yo quedé entre el sueño, recordando mi vida en el pueblo Petrogrifo, antes de que mis padres se perdieran y tuviéramos que venir a vivir con una tía apenas independizada. Y, después de un tiempo, conocer a un chico que trabajaba en el puesto de crepas y que sería una de las personas más importantes del mundo… y luego conocer al idiota de Gray y que echara a perder todo.

Se suponía que Gray y yo habíamos cortado desde más de seis meses, Granate lo sabía. Pero llegó ese tipo a decirle que seguíamos juntos y que si se acercaba me haría daño a mí. Le rompió un dedo y por eso le rompí un brazo (las artes marciales no se deberían usar para eso pero me la debía) y liberé a su pokémon más querido: su Skarmory. Ese día le iba a decir a Granate que me gustaba. Ya ambos habíamos esperado mucho y la verdad si el no movía haría mi movimiento yo.

Ahora habían pasado tres años desde eso. Yo… pues podría estar… cabe la posibilidad… puede ser que este casi segura que todavía siento lo mismo ¿Pero él? La suave y blanca cola de Aitu me hizo cosquilla y me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Me estiré y me dormí. Mañana iríamos al café de Lysandre, el café con exceso de rojo y naranja, un lugar muy incómodo. Pero si quieres buscar cazadores en Luminalia o ser reclutado es ahí donde debes mostrar lo que puedes hacer.

...

**N/A**

**Y aquí llega este capítulo. ¡Feliz navidad! Por cierto, Gray le había contado que le había roto un dedo a Granate, pero era para demostrarse fuerte. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Azur no lo hubiera dicho… ella tiende a ser impulsiva y no piensa mucho las cosas, sé que se ganará problemas por eso.**

**Omega: Si quieres contactar a azur solo tienes que buscar a Richard. Gracias por tu comentario, fueron muy inspiradoras tus palabras. ¿Intrigante? Gracias, la verdad he estado algo bloqueada estos… casi seis meses y la verdad hasta ahora me sale algo. Sube pronto tu historia, Saludos.**

**Sky: ¡Entonces empecé con el pie derecho! Esta vez es más larga, es que escribirlo desde Word se me hizo largo cinco páginas pero al verlo ya publicado… u.u lo mismo me pasa con el tiempo para cocinar galletas u.u Saludos y espero el próximo capítulo de tu historia. Pdta: ¿Adivina quién tiene un Umbreon Shiny ^.^?**

**White: Arreglé la parte de la extensión, espero que la parte de los detalles esté arreglada. No es complicado… solo un poco… bueno, demasiado -.- . Gracias por lo de Azur, la verdad estaba pensando como darle… fuerza, a ella y a sus pokémon. Espero pronto ver un capítulo de tu fic, que me dejaste colgando. saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme.

Capítulo 3

Blusa verde, jacket negra, pantalón de mezclilla y botas largas negras. El cabello naranja rojizo en una larga trenza con el flequillo de un lado. Alisté una mochila con todo lo necesario: algunas pociones, pokéballs, ultaballs, superballs, medicinas, el saco de dormir, ropa y comida. Me puse el cinturón con ocho de mis pokémon: Light mi joltik, Aitu mi eevee shiny, Blue mi Carracosta, Luke mi Lucario, Glader mi Flygon shiny, Gastón mi Gallade shiny, Sunshine mi Volcarona shiny y Milo mi milotic. Me colgué el dije de la Safariball en el cuello y puse la otra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí por la ventana.

Caminé por los techos, hasta el lugar donde nos habíamos quedado a ver en la Plaza Amarilla. Él estaba con una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas y una sudadera azul tenía el cabello desordenado… y parecía muy normal para ser un cazador.

—Se supone que tienes que ser un cazador— le dije por las espaldas. Se sorprendió al verme y luego sonrió—Estás muy normal.

—¿Y acaso tu no?

—Mi cabello no es tan normal— saqué el dije de mi pantalón— ponte esto con mi collar. ¿Qué tienes como equipo?

—Pues…— se puso el collar— tengo un Ninetales, un Glaceon, un Cryogonal, una Froslass, un Amaura, un Noibat y una Mienfoo.

—¿Alguno es shiny?

—No…

—Acompáñame al Centro pokémon, te tendré que prestar un pokémon.

Fuimos hasta el centro pokémon donde puse la clave de mi ordenador y entré a mis cajas pokémon. Unas treinta cajas y estaba comprando más. Traje de vuelta mi pequeño Quilava lo mostré.

—Cyndaquil, es joven pero sabe algunos ataques— me incliné para hablarle directamente a la cara del ratoncillo café—Hola, peque. Él va a ser tu entrenador por un tiempo, Puede que se encariñe contigo pero no lo dejaré— le sonreí y volví a ver a Granate— Algunos ataques que te conviene saber que sabe son Nitrocarga, Golpe Aéreo, Excavar y Voltio cruel. De ahí en adelante todos los que le corresponden— le pasé la pokéball.

—Hola, Quilava— ambos sonrieron y agarré a Granate de la muñeca y este devolvió a Quilava a la pokéball—Tenemos que ir al Café Lysandre, no trates de ser muy amistoso.

Entramos en el café y la verdad Granate parecía asustado, pero era muy gracioso así. Le di un codazo para avisarle que se pusiera serio. Gente muy extravagante estaba ahí: cazadores en mayoría y otros que querían jugar de malos, niños idiotas.

—Buenos días, ¿Quieren mesa?— preguntó un mesero con el cabello naranja: antiguo miembro del Team Flare de seguro— ¿O vienen a hacer negocios?

—¿Alguien de Caleidoscopio?— mostré mi insignia de Safariball—Buscamos trabajo.

—Pues vienen temprano. Más o menos dentro de una hora viene un reclutador. Tiene el cabello morado o algo así, ¿Quieren que les anuncien cuando llegue?

—Por favor. Ah, deme un capuchino, por favor.

—¿Y para el señor?

—Agua.

—Bueno, siéntense donde les plazca— y se fue a atender a más gente.

Barrí el lugar hasta encontrar a quién quería: alto, casi dos metros, con cabello blanco y barba muy larga. Tenía una camisa amarilla y un jeans azul oscuro. Tenía un sombrero de ala ancha de color café y botas. En el sombrero, la insignia de la Safariball.

—Acompañáme, Granate, encontré información para pasar el rato.

Lo agarré de la mano y fuimos hasta donde estaba el tipo. Me senté de frente y a mi lado puse a Granate. El hombre sonrió, y que más esperaba de mi maestro.

—¿Yuki?— me preguntó.

—Llámame Azur, Draco— sonreí— Hace tiempo que no veo al cazadragones. ¿Has tenido suerte con el Kyurem con rosadito?

—Casi lo atrapo— se rió y al reírse reveló su diente de oro, lo que impresionó a mi amigo.

—Y conseguiste al Charmander shiny.

—Fue algo complicado pero conseguí dos. Tuve que entrar al criadero y abrir cada bola de charmander hasta que encontré al shiny ¿Qué pasó? Pues el profesor Oak me puso una demanda, pero por lo menos el charmander está en buenas manos y nos arreglamos. El otro charmander fue de una propia crianza: Charlie, mi charizard. Él y un ditto que conseguí de Almia hicieron lo suyo y la verdad casi después de los novecientos obtuve mi shiny. Con esos novecientos le pagué a Oak el problema que causé—Volvió a reir.

—Ni novecientos charmander normales pagarían la mitad del precio de un shiny— sonreí— La forma más fácil de tener un charmander shiny es por crianza, aunque supe que en la zona safari si introduces el código de alguno de tus amigos este te puede llevar hacia una parte del Safari donde hay muchos charmeleons shinys, solo tienes que preparar comida y algo de paciencia y así logrará obtener algo, así obtuve mi snounrt shiny que evolucioné en froslass.

—¿Zona safari?— preguntó Granate. Los dos lo volvimos a ver, yo con ganas de cerrarle la boca y Draco con sorpresa.

—¿No sabe que es el safari?

—Todavía es nuevo, apenas le estoy enseñando— encogí los hombros—Ocupo que nos des información sobre Caleidoscopio, por favor. Estamos buscando una oferta de trabajo.

—Esos tipos—bufó—Usan en exceso la zona Safari, estoy seguro que no usan ni el método de crianza, menos se rebajan a buscar en los laboratorios para los iniciales. — se puso serio— Sin embargo, últimamente han estado reclutando más gente y escuché que quieren viajar a pueblo Petrogrifo.

—¿Para que? ¿Para ir de vacaciones?

—¿De dónde sacaste este chico? Ahí hay muchas cuevas…—se detuvo al ver mi expresión. Granate me agarró la mano para tranquilizarme. Ya sabía que ese tema era algo delicado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis padres estaban investigando sobre esas Cuevas. Hace nueve años habíamos decidido dejar Pueblo Romantis y fuimos a vivir a pueblo Petroglifo, donde se ayudaban con el profesor de paleontología sobre unos fósiles. Habían encontrado algo grande, su amigo de investigación y su aprendiz habían buceado y habían logrado algo grande, se lo dieron a mis padres y ellos lo descifraron… y desaparecieron. Después vine a Luminalia y te conocí a ti en este café y empecé a cazar.

—Y se escucha que la Cazadora Fantasma es la mejor de toda la región, dicen que debe tener la sangre de la vieja J.

—Pero todos sabemos que J murió por culpa de ser muy despiadada, por eso el mejor método es la crianza: produces tus pokémon y así puedes darte hasta el lujo de donar alguno. Yo trato de no cazar salvajes y si caso y veo que están tristes prefiero liberarlos. Ella hasta mataría alguien por un pokémon yo, en cambio, entre una buena venta y mis amigos o familia prefiero a ellos.

—Y por eso eres mejor que ella— agregó Granate. Lo volví a ver con sorpresa y me sonrió, creo que me sonrojé un poco.

—Entre ustedes pasa algo, ¿Verdad?— preguntó Draco. En ese momento me di cuenta que todavía teníamos agarradas las manos. Me despegué pronto de él, muy a mi pesar he de agregar, y volví a ver seria a Draco.

—No, somos solo amigos.

—Mi más grande pésame, amigo mío. De esa zona ni la luz sale— tomó un sorbo de café—En la noche sirven cerveza y wisky, son los más deliciosos pero no es bueno hacer negocios. En cambio, el café te mantiene despierto y atento, a veces demasiado. Pero no me voy a creer eso de que no haya nada entre ustedes.

—No hay nada, Draco, se acabó la discusión— le dije seria— Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué quieren hacer con las Ruinas?

—Nadie lo sabe, pero parece que están buscando cazadores arriesgados, ágiles, inteligentes y que sean buenos nadadores y que aguanten la respiración.

—¿Qué sepan nadar? Ese es el detalle que importa— señalé— Cuando forman un grupo grande siempre buscan gente ágil e inteligente. Los cazadores siempre son arriesgados, así que eso no hay que pedirlo, eso viene en el paquete. El detalle es que tendrán que nadar muy bien. Supongo que lo de la respiración es por si acaso falla algo.

—Tendrán que nadar dentro de las Cuevas— agregó Granate.

—Hay algo dentro de las Cuevas, mis padres lo sabían y ahora ellos lo saben. De seguro también tienen a mis padres— volví a ver a Granate— Voy a quemar los cimientos de ellos y…

—Respira, ningún Ranger actuaría así.

—Pero somos cazadores— dijo Draco, guiñando el ojo—Supuse que había visto este chico antes, eres el que me detuvo cuando iba detrás del Druddigon shiny en Floresta. Me lo había pedido el señor Finolis. Tienes suerte de que no tenga resentimientos, al fin y al cabo lo atrapé, pero si otro cazador te reconoce la pasarás mal, por suerte no eres un Ranger famoso.

—Seré del montón— dijo él.

—Y qué no se te ocurra ponerte una máscara, Yuki, porque te atraparán— me adivirtió.

—Viejo mañoso, sabes que soy como un Persian de sigilosa, nadie me notará— guiñé un ojo— Además si es por mi equipo, nadie nunca ha visto mi equipo completo.

—Más te vale, pequeña— me advirtió.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ya llegaron— nos informó el mesero.— segundo sótano, donde eran las cárceles. Les informo que son personas algo…

—¿Crueles? ¿Insensibles?

—Impacientes, será mejor que bajen de una vez— nos recomendó.

Nos despedimos de Draco y bajamos las escaleras. Y ahí, esperándonos estaban la chica del cabello azul rizado y el chico albino.

—Son ellos quienes raptaron a tus hermanos— afirmó Granate, yo asentí— ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

—Los Rangers quieren que lo haga. Además, es la única forma de saber cómo están mis hermanos.

…

**Argento. Mismo día, misma hora, en algún lugar de Kalos.**

Hoy es un día muy aburrido. Mi hermana Ámbar, que tiene el cabello rubio igual que mamá (o eso cuenta Añil que tiene el cabello igual que ella), ha estado entrenando como loca para que Dalí la tome en cuenta. Ella era con la que más jugaba y ahora ni tiene tiempo para mí. Pero Añil tiene talento, o eso dice Jay, y a él lo veo más , en cambio, me vivo escapando. Dicen que tengo el talento de Yuki para escapar, que tal vez es cosa de cabello u ojos.

Estos tipos están locos. Supuse que Yuki debía ser Azur, porque ella también se vivía escapando. Además decían que Yuki era mi hermana, por lo que me acostumbré a llamar a Azur Yuki, como mis otros hermanos decían que hiciera.

Volví a ver a mi recién evolucionado Toge, mi Togekiss. Mi primer pokémon y era de color blanco, normal. Le acaricié la cabeza y le limpié las plumas, como a veces hacía con el Bravary de tía Jenny, pero a Toge sí le gustaba.

—¡Te encontré!— Celebró Dalí. Él tiene los ojos grises y es rubio y tiene diecinueve años, es mayor que Azur y Ámbar parece una Nidoran hembra cerca de él, anque a él no le importa, o eso dice Añil.—No vale la pena tener un niño tan problemático como tú si no puedes entrenar ni siquiera.

—No quiero cazar a los pobre pokémon— insistí, en estos momentos Azur me hubiera hecho cosquillas. Toge me volvió a ver, preocupado por mí y a la vez porque no le gustaba que hubieran peleas cerca de él.

—Si no bajas por las buenas bajarás por las malas— me advirtió y sacó a su pokémon Chandelure— Mi pokémon tiene ataques que debilitarán a Toge.

Volví a ver a mi pokémon paloma. Ya hubiéramos volado lejos si no hubiera un campo de fuerza e invisibilidad que no nos dejaba salir. Pero podía escamar de ese tonto.

—Toge, Velocidad extrema, evitemos esta pelea— le pedí mientras me sentaba en su espalda. Ella asintió y volamos a una velocidad acelerada. Estoy seguro que el chico gritó malas palabras y que si tuviera mamá le pegaría, pero seguro no tenía y por eso se había vuelto cazador y mala persona.

Llegamos hasta la otra Torre del Castillo, Según lo que había estudiado era el tercer castillo los siete de la región de Kalos, o eso me había enseñado Marina. Los dos primeros están cerca de la ruta del criadero pokémon, el otro está en Romantis (debajo del árbol de reloj con trece horas), la otra en el pueblo donde nieva (en la montaña), el otro en una isla cerca de la ciudad que tienen el reloj de piedra bonita, el otro aquí y el más grande y más misterioso bajo la ciudad Petroglifo.

Me acurruqué en Toge y ella me cobijó con su ala. Tal vez lloré, solo un poquito. No quería estar ahí, quería estar en mi casa jugando con Aitu y molestando a Azur, Añil y Ámbar, sacándole las canas a Tía y visitando a mis amigos de escuela. Y quería estar con mamá y papá.

—Hola— esa era la voz de Añil, que estaba con su Luxio. Se sentó a mi lado y el Luxio se sentó al otro lado de él y se lamió las patas.

—Quiero estar en casa, Añil. Quiero volver a casa—abracé a mi hermano.

—Después de que vayamos a Petroglifo nos dejarán ir, Ar. Solo quieren que abramos una tonta puerta y ya, después de eso te prometo que nos dejarán ir.

A mi la verdad no me importaba eso. Quería estar en casa ahora, comiendo crepas o algo por el estilo. Ya no quería estar ahí.

…

**Azur, mismo día, misma hora, Café Lysandre en Ciudad Luminalia.**

—Mira, Marina, son los reclutas— dijo el chico albino. Los ojos rojos de ese chico me perturbaban un poco.

—Mmmm, este tipo se ve muy guapo— dijo la Tal Marina— Jay, no los hagas esperar, que pase.

El tipo nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos. Le di un pequeño golpe para que estuviera calmado.

—¿Nombres?

—Yo soy Jade y él es Paladio— nos presenté— Él es mi aprendiz así que todavía no sabe tanto. Queremos unirnos a su equipo porque según dicen pagan bien.

—Claro que pagamos bien— dijo la chica ofendida— Bueno, pero queremos ver sus pokémon primero.

Volví a ver a Granate. Saqué los míos primero y luego él. Marina se acercó cuidadosamente para revisar a los pokémon.

—Un eevee shiny, todos tratan de tener uno pero no todos lo logran.

—Es hijo de mi pequeña Slyveon y el Umbreon de un amigo. Fue mi primer shiny.

—Cazadora por crianza ¿Has cazado de otra forma?— preguntó Jay.

—Pues he cazado varios, he tenido que hacer muy largos viajes. Cacé un Flygon salvaje en el desierto, dos semanas en buscarlo— y me sigo preguntando como mi tía no se dio cuenta, pensaba para mí.

—Arriesgada… mmmm ¿Saben nadar?

—¿Eso no es parte del negocio?— preguntó retóricamente Granate. Me sorprendió que entrara en la conversación.

—Mira, el niño habla— se burló Jay.

—Pues usted tampoco ha hablado mucho— dijo Granate.

—Serán buenos cadetes— comentó Jay.

—Y podrían aplicar para los puestos en competencia— comentó ella. Nos volvió a ver y cruzó los brazos—Escuchen, los vamos a reclutar como cadetes. Tres de los nuevos se unirán a los diez líderes de Caleidoscopio para la misión. Para cuando terminemos la misión ustedes se beneficiarán de esta también y además se harán líderes de las nuevas subdivisiones ¿Qué les parece el trato?

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro que sí, ¿Les parece la idea?—Marina preguntó.

—Pues sí.

—Mañana en ciudad Petroglifo los esperamos, veremos que tal son como aliados, nosotros nos quedaremos reclutando más gente hasta el otro lunes, por lo cual tendrán que ir con Jazmín, ella tiene el cabello blanco, un ojo azul y el otro amarillo. Díganle que la séptima al mando los manda de Luminalia. Ahora, será mejor que manden

Y mañana resolveríamos este problema y tenía la esperanza de que Jon pudiera encontrar a mis hermanos pronto y que los cuidara mientras yo buscaba la información necesaria para logar destruir a Caleidoscopio… y tal vez regresar al negocio.

…

**Mismo día en la noche. Lugar…. Persona…**

Una llamada a mi celular, era la chica del cabello azul.

—Soy Marina, señora. Hemos encontrado a unos chicos interesantes. Ellos dos más el otro chico parecen ser buenos candidatos para los nuevos puestos de líderes.

—Parece que han reclutado bien, esperemos los resultados. Cuando tengamos los catorce líderes, cazadores de élite, podremos infiltrarnos en el Castillo de Lugia y podremos tener el Cántaro de Oro. Y de paso un pokémon legendario.

…

**N/A: Agregué el espacio de Argento y de la otra persona porque me pareció que se necesitaba saber más de los hermanos y ver también de vez en cuando ver la historia desde otro punto de vista.**

**Sky: Ya le estoy agarrando el toque para hacer las historias más largas, me hace falta algo de práctica pero voy poco a poco. Suerte con tu fic, espero que te quede de las mil maravillas y que quede muy épica. Saludos :D**

**WhiteBlade: Gracias y que dicha. Pronto sabrás noticias mías en tu fic. Saludos :D**

**Omega: No llores D: pero está bien que te emociones ;) gracias, espero que se ponga más emocionante. Espero que la conversación entre Azur y Draco sobre los Charmander te haya dado una idea: ve por el Safari Amigo (la Zona amigo habían dicho algunos ;) ) o por crianza. La ventaja de la crianza es que siempre podrás asegurar una naturaleza o algunos movimientos huevos, pero hay que tener paciencia. Por favor, mantén a Charizard calmado O.O Saludos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

PKMN no me pertenece…

Capítulo cuatro.

—¿Cómo que no sabes si puedas hacerlo? ¡Por algo Rodel te dejo venir!— le grité a Granate en nuestra habitación del hotel. Granate estaba sentado en la cama de él y en la videoconferencia estaba Rodel con Jon, que estaba con Shadow.

—Pues no toda la gente es muy buena que digamos y la verdad tengo miedo de poner en peligro la misión.

—Como le dije una vez a mi hermana "Yo canto y tú me sigues". Eres nuevo y quien sabe que nos van a pedir. Es mejor que te tranquilices y actúes como si fueras un cazador, pero elegante.

—La chica tiene razón, Ranger Granate, solo en ti confiamos— dijo Rodel.

—Gracias por la confianza, amigo— gruñí.

—Tú estás aprueba, igual que este tipo— dijo señalando a Jon— él se unirá mañana en vez del domingo, será mejor así. Esperemos pronto saber de tus hermanos.

—Sí, yo también— dije algo triste.

—Será mejor que descansen— recomendó Jon.

—Sí, nos veremos luego— se despidió Granate— Voy a buscar algo de comida, aprovecha para cambiarte.

Mi pijama es un pantalón largo y una blusa sin mangas. Solté mi cabello, que parecía que tomó vida por la forma en que soltó con tanta velocidad, y parecía una melea de Pyroar, no por el color si no por la forma. Prendí el televisor y estaban dando la lucha por el campeonato de Teselia. Empecé a trenzarme el cabello. Él campeón de Teselia regresó a su Cronkeldurr sacó su Volcarona, era muy fuerte, nivel noventa y algo. Tengo esperanza de que Sunshine luciera así. El que luchaba para campeón sacó un Pigeot Shiny, era Aereo y lo sabía porque ese lo había vendido yo.

El Pigot usó Vuelo y Volcarona usó danza aleteo. Luego Volcarona usó protección y un campo azul verdoso lo cubrió y Aereo chocó con el campo de fuerza y reboto. Hay que agregar que Aereo tenía nivel setenta y algo, mis pokemón, mi actual equipo excluyendo a aitu, tienen nivel ochenta todos. En eso, entró Granate con unos vasos de batido de chocolate y unas cajas.

—Mira, el campeonato de Teselia— se sentó a mi lado y me dio el batido— no había de fresa, parece que un Cherubi asaltó la cocina.

—Aquí no hay Cherubis salvajes, te estaban mintiendo— le contesté y tomé un sorbo del batido—Pero está rico.

—¿Crees que tal vez pueda hacerlo bien?

—Sí, solo no tienes que ser tan despiadado. Según lo que nos dijo Jazmín cuando la vimos hoy, estamos en una convención de Cazabichos— sonreí—¿Ves ese Pigeot? Ese lo atrapé. También le vendí un pikachu shiny, pero no sé que fue de él— El pigeot usó ala de acero, la cual se derritió casi al tocar al Volcarona, tenía Cuerpo en llama como habilidad. El Volcarona usó Onda Ígnea que golpeó al Pigeot—Solo di que eres un aprendiz y que conseguiste al quilava como herencia de familia— le di un sorbo al batido.

—Claro— me volvió a ver a los ojos de forma pícara—Adivina que hay en las cajas— me retó.

—¿Qué hay?

—Es comida.

—¿Pastel? ¿Chesscake? ¿Flan de chocolate?— a las tres negó.

—Algo más importante.

—¿Crepas?— abrió la caja y eran crepas rellenas de fresa.

—Te has ganado el cielo— le dije y le arrebaté mi caja, él se rió y abrió la suya— Muchas pero muchas gracias, hace ya bastante que no como crepas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que te fuiste— confesé, creo que me sonrojé un poco. Devoré otro pedazo de la crepa. Onda ígnea de nuevo en Aéreo. Este calló en el suelo de K.O.—Ese pigeot era bastante rápido cuando era un pidgey, que mal que no le haya reforzado eso. Un Pico Taladro, o un Tajo Aéreo y pudo haber hecho daño en el Volcarona. También tuvo que haber alertado a esa ave, decirle que esquivara.

—Pues no todos son perfectos— se comió un pedazo de la crepa— ¿Cuántos cazadores hay?

—Bastantes, lo suficientes para hacernos desaparecer si saben que estamos haciendo— respondí. El chico sacó un samurott y le dijo que hiciera surf, cosa que dañó algo al Volcarona, pero este usó psíquico. El samurott

—¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad?— preguntó él. Yo sonreí—¿Qué pasa?

—Nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen: inteligencia. Ellos pueden ser muy astutos, pero solo van por una meta, nosotros tenemos que tener la mente abierta— le respondí. Samurott le envió un hidrocañón y el volcarona lo evitó y luego envió viento plata— Ese volcarona es muy rápido.

—¿Cuáles crees que sean problema?

—Primero tenemos al tipo de cabello negro y de parche en el ojo. Dicen que estuvo en el equipo Aqua y que tiene un Huntail muy fuerte, que lo que hace es debilitar primero y luego atrapar. Luego tenemos una mujer de cabello rubio cuyo principal es un Vespiquen que conoce tóxico y además que conoce Auxilio, A defender y A atacar, que es algo problemático porque convoca a Combees para ayudarla y, aun así, vale como el ataque de un solo pokémo. También está el tipo que entrenó como ninja, tiene un Gerininja y muchos pokémon con ataques que intoxican o paralizan — como el samurott tenía que recargar, el Volcarona dio el último golpe con viento plata. Vaporeon salió a la pelea y usó surf, debilitando por fin al Volcarona. Mirto sonrió y sacó su Bravary— El último es un tipo misterioso que tiene un girafarig varicolor, dicen que es muy fuerte y muy peligroso.

—Claro. ¿Ventajas?

—Que parecemos más inoncentes, solo saca tu colmillo— Garra brutal al pobre Vaporeon, Rayo hielo al Bravary y de seguido Ventisca, el bravary usó fuerza bruta y adiós Vaporeon—Debes mostrar que puedes hacerlo sin dudar.

—¿Cómo qué?— preguntó. Le estampé la otra parte de mi crepa. El relleno de ella le llenó la cara. Yo comí la crepa que quedaba viva en la cara. Terremoto en el pobre Lucario, el Bravary seguía vivo y pateando a todos.

—Solo tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que pensarlo mucho. Analizas las consecuencias de forma rápida y si ves que no hay mucho que perder actúas— me chupé los dedos.

—¿Entonces perder tu libertad y se vista como un criminal no es un gran riesgo?

—He conocido todo Kalos y no me arrepiento de nada aún— sonreí y sentí una crepa frente a mi cara. Me retiraron la crepa de la cara y Granate se la comió—¿Qué hiciste?

—Medir las consecuencias y ver que no tenía mucho que perder— sonrió.

—Bien hecho— sonreí, y me limpié la cara con la servilleta— pero te vas a arrepentir de todo esto.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haré— sonreí maliciosamente. Puse las cajas de comida (ya vacías) y lo ataqué con cosquillas.

Sabía que odiaba eso, como lo odiaba Añil. Él me devolvió el ataque y no pude evitar reír. Yo tengo cosquillas hasta en las rodillas. Y así seguimos hasta que el quedó encima de mí, ojos frente a ojos.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, sentía que me estaba dando un mini infarto. Las última vez que sentí eso fue cuando lo vi de nuevo… y cuando fui perseguida por unos Beedrill salvajes con solo Aitu como mi pókemon y en ese momento tenía nivel uno, fue aterrador. Pero esta era otra clase de aterrador, era más fuerte, más que cuando me topé con un Ursaring que estaba peleando con un Beartic y los dos me atacaron (Si, los dos eran shinys y me dieron buen dinero por ellos y un yeso en la pierna) sentí que mis piernas se debilitaron y que iba a morir de emoción (no sé que clase de emoción, bueno, no quería aceptar que la verdad me gustaba demasiado) quería cortar el contacto visual pero entré en pánico… ¡Entré en pánico en un segundo! ¡Fue el segundo más largo de mi vida!

El silencio perduró hasta que un "Y el ganador es Mirto y su Bravary" me trajo de vuelta. Sentí que me ruborizaba y entonces apliqué lo que había aprendido en taekwondo: amarré mis piernas alrededor suyo y lo empujé hasta que se levantó y luego lo empujé con ambos pies y se cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch!— gritó.

—Lo siento— dije y me levanté de la cama, sentía que tenía rubor en mi cara—Será mejor que te cambies la ropa y yo me iré a lavar los dientes, sí.

—¿Claro?— dijo dudoso, se estaba tocando la cabeza. ¿Había rastros de sonrojo ahí? No lo creo, pero podría ser…

—Lo siento, una reacción ganada con los años— dije rápidamente y me encogí de hombros y me encerré en el baño.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Es solo mi amigo y mi compañero de trabajo y quién sabe si tendrá actualmente novia, sería raro preguntar y la verdad me daba miedo saber la respuesta. Me arreglé la trenza y me lavé los dientes, perfectamente rectos gracias a esas malvadas máquinas de hierro llamadas frenillos. Me miré en el espejo hasta que me aseguré que no había más rastro de rubor y luego toqué la puerta tres veces.

—¿Ya tienes la pijama puesta?— le pregunté.

—Tranquila ya me puse la pijama— contestó—¿Cinta negra ya?

—Sí, perdón por eso, fue un reflejo— contesté. Salí igual de irreverente que siempre. Tenía unos pantalones de cuadros largos y una camisa azul—Se te ve bien el azul, mucho mejor que el rojo.

—Gracias— sonrió y casi me sonrojo— es mi color favorito y el tuyo es el verde, ¿no?

—Aunque ese azul es muy bonito— salté encima de la cama y esta me rebotó. Me hice un capullo con las cobijas y quedé viendo a Granate—¿Puedo apagar el tele?

—Claro, pero quiero leer un momento— sacó su libro: el Conde de Montecristo— voy por la página dos, creo que voy muy lento.

—Claro, buenas noches— al escuchar eso, Aitu salió de su pokéball y se agazapó a mi lado—Buenas noches, pequeño.

Y cerré los ojos.

…

**Granate, mismo día, misma hora, mismo lugar, misma habitación. Cantidad de sueño: aumentando conforme aumentaba las ganas de seguir leyendo.**

—Claro, buenas noches— el eevee shiny salió de su pokéball y se encogió a su lado, agarrando parte de la cobija— Buenas noches, pequeño— cerró los ojos y al rato se dio la vuelta.

Traté de empezar a leer pero tenía hambre, todo era culpa de Azur. Las estampadas de crepas en la cara eran su especialidad, así nos conocimos y no me extrañaba que así se hubiera querido despedir de mi si su noviecito no hubiera llegado a despedirme con golpes.

Respiré hondo pero mi mirada, les juro que fue mi mirada no fui yo, se desvió de nuevo hacia donde Azur. Se veía muy graciosa dormida, pero tierna también. Sonreí por un momento y entonces Aitu me vio y me gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño manojo de pelos?— lo reté y me gruñó. No lo había visto enojado así—Nunca pensaría en hacerle algo malo y usted lo sabe— le dije y se relajó un poco. Se levantó de donde estaba y se subió a los pies de mi cama hasta llegar a verme cara a cara—Nunca le haría algo malo, lo prometo— entrecerró los ojos y decidió acostarse encima del conde.

—¿Lo que quieres es me duerma ya?—alzó una de las orejas y abrió un ojo y luego lo pestañó—Lo que usted diga, su alteza— le rasqué la cabeza—¿Crees que tenga que decirle que su nombre es mi color favorito?—abrió un ojo y lo cerró—Eso pensé, buenas noches, Aitu.

…

**Ámbar, lugar, desconocido, misma noche.**

Qué te duermas, hubiera dicho mi hermana Azur o Yuki, a nadie le importaba ya como se llamara. Ella no es mi madre y no me podría mandar, ya no más, en especial al ver todo lo que nos estaba escondiendo.

—¿Crees que podremos abrir la puerta dorada?— le pregunté a Añil. Mi Leivanny se puso a mi lado—Sin Azur no podremos hacerlo.

—La verdad sería mejor que no lo hagamos— comentó Añil, dándole una patada al saco de arena, el Luxio lo imitó con la garra—Estos tipos no pretenden nada bueno.

—Pero, ¿No sería bueno saber que hay detrás de la puerta? ¿Cazar algo interesante?

—Apenas tenemos un pokémon cada uno y lo hacen para que no podamos medio defender. Nos quieren para abrir la puerta y ya.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver el lado positivo? ¡Al fin somos importantes!

—Siempre hemos sido importantes, Ámbar— me contestó él.

—Pero no como Azur— murmuré.

—Hermanita, siempre hemos sido importantes, sobre todo para Azur y estoy seguro que en algún lugar nos está buscando— comentó y sonrió— Confía en mí, pequeña.

Me senté en el suelo y me senté a pensar: a pesar de que nos había mentido, Azur nos quería y estos tipos nos daban muchas cosas para entrenarnos… algo debían planear y Añil debía tener razón en decir que no era bueno. Sí era así esperaba que Dalí no esté metido en esto. Suspiré y solo esperaba que mi hermana viniera antes de que todo estuviera más confuso.

…

**Azur, día siguiente, ciudad petroglifo.**

Me desperté y vi a Aitu acostado en el libro de Granate. Me pareció extraño, pero no le dí importancia. Me bañé y me hice una coleta, dejando bien definidos los rizos de esta. Al ver mi imagen me alegró que tuviera mi esencia pero nadie me reconocería. Desperté a Granate y le dije que se despertara y me lleve a Aitu conmigo para el comedor y al rato, Granate nos alcanzó.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Paladio— le dije, comiendo un poco de mi cereal de chocolate—Al principio usé armas para protegerme de los otros cazadores. Nunca ataque a nadie y las dejé de usar hasta que logré tener un buen equipo. Solo no me gustaba que no lo supieras.

—Mientras no la hayas usado, todo bien— sonrió y volvió a ver a la gente— El chico con el disfraz de ninja nos está viendo.

—Los ninjas usan pokémon de tipo veneno en mayoría. Quién sabe que tendrá en manos para ganar. Y su Gerininja fue dado como su pokémon inicial así que también cuenta como suertudo— sonreí—no como yo, pero algo es algo.

—Pero tiene suerte de haber conseguido uno desde la primera vez.

—Yo también lo hice: tengo mi Delphox Gand en el laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés.

—Buenas tardes— saludó un mesero— la señorita Jazmín les mandó una carta a cada grupo de cazadores y supongo que ustedes son un grupo ¿eh?

—Pues sí.

—Les falta uno. Creo que el tipo del Girafarig no tiene grupo. Según las órdenes, deben ser en grupos de tres.

—¿Quién es el tipo del Girafarig?— preguntó Granate.

—El tipo ninja— contestó él—¿Quiere que le informe que si se quiere unir con ustedes?

—Por favor.

Eso era muy raro. Que nos haya puesto alguien así por así, eso tenía alguna treta escondida. Volví a ver la mesa donde estaba el chico solo. Él asintió y se vino con nosotros. Nos saludó con la cabeza y nos dio siete pokéball que el mesero le había entregado.

Era una persona menuda. No era el mismo tipo que había estudiado para ser ninja, ese tipo se había unido con las gemelas cazadragones, aunque me sorprendió ver otro ninja por los alrededores. Podría ser un hombre joven o una mujer joven. Tenía un traje negro y una máscara negra y la Safariball en un collar colgando con una insignia que supuse sería de un gimnasio pokémon.

—Hola, somos Jade y Paladio— nos presenté—¿Y tú eres?— silencio, el ninja escribió en un papel "Arrebol"— Okey, mucho gusto. Paladio, lee la carta.

—Buenos días, Cazadores. Quiero informarles que desde ahora todos ustedes son cazadores de Caleidoscopio ¡Hurra! Pero que tres de ustedes pueden participar por un puesto mayor, ser cazadores elite— los ojos del ninja se abrieron de par en par— buena paga, buenos contactos, se permite la venta por fuera individual y nos acompañarán a Ciudad Petroglifo— volví a ver a Granate y él asintió—Parece que ser cazadores elite tendrán que pasar por esta caza del tesoro. ¿qué tal?

—Me parece que debe ser difícil en algún lugar— dije. El ninja asintió.

—De seguro, pero quién sabe, tenemos que arriesgarnos— dijo él y él sonrió. Sonó como todo un cazador. Siguió leyendo—El primer punto se le dará al que encuentre a mi pokémon shiny: él podría provocar problemas eléctricos en el hotel y será difícil de atrapar. Estaré en mi habitación para esperar al ganador. El juego empieza cuando las luces empiecen a parpadear.

—Un eléctrico— contesté— solo alguien así podría provocar problemas eléctricos.

—No podría ser uno de tierra, son inmunes a la electricidad, podrían bloquear la carga del hotel— las luces parpadearon.

—El juego empieza. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está la batería principal?— Arrebol sacó un papel y escribió "Un Joltik sabría", varios grupos se nos adelantaron—¡Tienes toda la boca llena de razón!— liberé a Light—¿Tienes hambre, pequeño? ¡Guíanos a la fuente de poder!— Light brincó a mi cabeza y luego al suelo y empezó a correr—¡Mantengan el paso!

—No sé si fue buena idea que hiciéramos esto— dijo Granate. Arrebol agarró las Safariball.

Light tenía ganas de irse por muchos atajos, pero evitó hacerlo porque veníamos atrás de él. Había mejorado la velocidad, o tal vez es que tenía miedo que lo pisáramos. Pronto se detuvo ante un pasillo largo, al final, una puerta.

—Arrebol, ten la pokeball lista. Paladio, saca a Noibat por los de tierra y yo usaré a Glader por si es de electricidad, alguno de los dos deberá tener razón— volví a ver a Arrebol— Perdón si te parezco mandona, es que normalmente no soy así, solo que quiero llegar a tener ese puesto— cerró los ojos como si estuviera sonriendo y asintió, creo que me comprendía— Si tienes algo que duerma o envenene…— él asintió.

Light estaba colgado de la puerta, quería devorar la carga que estaba detrás de la puerta. Abrimos la puerta y tres entrenadores salieron corriendo.

—¡Es demasiado fuerte!— gritó una de las gemelas.

¿Tuve miedo? No, era muy incauta para eso. Pero la verdad tal vez fue raro ver a las cazadragones gritar que era fuerte, pero tal vez es que tenía ganas de pelear.

Era una sala enorme, Glader no tendría problemas en surcar por ella. Estaba llena de Electrotelas y había varios Joltik y Gavaltula por todos lados, ninguno era shiny. Y ahí estaba nuestro enemigo: café y celeste, muy grande y estaba sonriendo con malicia. Y ahí estaba nuestro enemigo Stunfisk shiny.

…

**N/A: Tengan miedo del verdadero depredador: ¡Stunfisk! La verdad en los juegos desde Blanco siempre tuve problemas con ese bicho… ¡Te odio Stunfisk!**

**Sky: Saludos, espero noticias de tu fic pronto… ¡Feliz año! :D**

**WhiteBlade: Quiero ver como agregarás lo de los cazadores a tu fic. Gracias, feliz año.**

**Omega: De nada, Tal vez no te gustaría estar en la habitación llena de joltiks, pero por lo menos no son spinaraks. Feliz año.**

**¡Y feliz año a todos los que me siguen! Que tengan un feliz 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon no me pertenece

Capítulo cinco

Odiosos Stunfisk, pensaba para mí cuando liberé a Glader y metí a Light a su pokeball. Mi gran Flygon shiny extendió sus grandes alas en forma de rombo. El pequeño dragón murciélago de Granate voló al alrededor de este y, finalmente, un dustox shiny salió de la pokébola de Arrebol, seguido de un pequeño Beutifly shiny.

—Okey, vamos— volví a ver a Glader— Glader, Garra dragón.

—Noibat, acróbata.

—Dust, Toxico, Bert, Disparo demora— la voz sonaba de un niño joven, casi de la edad de Ámbar.

Mi dragón voló hasta que chocó con el techo y rugió, y puso sus garra de un color morado y se dirigió a atacar a Stunfisk, pero este era muy veloz y lo evito. El acróbata de Noibat corrió la misma suerte, El beutifly disparó hilos plateados hasta el Stunfisk para bajar su velocidad y el Dustox aprovechó para envenenarlo, pero no le hizo mucho daño, este Stunfisk era casi nivel cien. Nos volvió a ver y lanzó Electrotelas con la boca, dañó un poco al pequeño Noibat de Granate y chocó con Glader, pero este ni se inmutó.

—Jade, Paladio, Abajo— gritó Arrebol. Volví a ver alrededor y todos los Joltiks y Gavaltulas lanzaron Electrotelas para salvarse de las electrotelas del gigantesco Stunfisk, porque el pez de tierra era enorme, lo bastante para que casi fuera del tamaño de mi gran Glader.

—Gigadrenado de nuevo, Glader.

—Noibat, supersónico.

—Bert, Dust, Psíquico.

Noibat golpeó con el supersónico al Stunfisk y eso nos daba una ventaja, hasta que el ese pescado de tierra odioso usó tormenta de arena y usó su habilidad: Velo de arena. Brilló tenuemente y desapareció en la arena. Todos los Joltiks y Gavaltulas buscaban refugio, excepto uno pequeño que no había notado: un pequeño shiny nivel diez que estaba protegido con algo y seguía chupando la energía.

—Arrebol, ten— le di una Safariball— Hay un Joltik shiny en la batería del hotel. Nosotros nos encargaremos del Stunfisk, Hay que atrapar a ambos— Arrebol asintió. Y dirigió con las manos a sus dos pokémon insectos, la tormenta empeoró—Granate, debemos resistir a la tormenta de arena, solo dura un rato.

—Sí— me sonrió y luego volvió a ver a su dragón murciélago— ¡Noibat, remolino!

El murciélago se puso enfrente de su primo dragón libélula y aleteó fuerte, provocando un remolino tan intenso que varios joltiks volaron por los aires. En un momento el pez tierra se vió y solo pensé en un ataque lo bastante rápido para esa pequeña oportunidad.

—Terremoto— girté.

Glader rugió y el suelo se movió. El Stunfisk casi se debilita, pero, entonces, la tormenta lo volvió a proteger y evitó el resto del movimiento. Vi que Alrrebol había capturado el Joltik. Stunfisk se molestó por el tóxico y lanzó Rayos por todo el lugar, Glader nos portegió de un rayo grande que se dirigía hacia nosotros, absorbiendo toda la energía de este. Granate lanzó la pokéball y lo atrapó. La tormenta de arena bajó y dejó todo el lugar lleno de nieve y con los insectos saliendo del lugar, asustados.

—¿Estás bien?— me preguntó Granate.

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—No me quejo— le rascó la cabeza a Noibat y a Glader— Bien hecho chicos.

—No sé porque tienen un cuarto tan grande para toda la fuente de energía— puse las manos en mi boca— ¡Arrebol!— Lo encontré rodeado de sus dos pokémon polillas, tirado en el suelo, paralizado por la energía estática que había desprendido el Rayo que había quedado muy cerca suyo—Granate, ven.

El chico lucía mal. Se podía mover, pero un poco nada más. Granate logró alzarlo y lo puso en su espalda y yo me encargué de guardar a los pokémon y me amarré las Safariballs en el cinturón. Abrí la puerta y vi un grupo de cazadores afuera.

—Muy tarde, amigos— les dije. Salimos hasta nuestra habitación para cuidar al niño.

…

**Granate, habitación del hotel, ese mismo día.**

Azur era buena curando. Hubiera sido más fácil si un pokémon con alma cura nos ayudara pero ella hacía lo que podía, ya que el doctor del pueblo había salido de viaje y la enfermera Joy estaba ocupada. Yo tenía las Safariballs en la mano y pensaba y volví a ver a Aitu, el pequeño Eevee estaba en el hombro de Azur, viendo con mucha atención como se movía la batidora mientras hacía un batido de bayas Zreza, baya Safre, baya Zidra para bajar un poco de los efectos del chico.

—Puede que tenga alguna quemadura por la cercanía del Rayo— dijo ella— por eso le agrego Baya Safre. Por favor, levántale la máscara pero no se la quites toda, no queremos que se enoje por quitarle la máscara—Asentí e hice lo que me dijo. Le echó el jugo de en la boca, Arrebol se estremeció— Perdón, pequeño, sé que sabe horrible.

—¿Lo habías probado antes?

—Una vez un Zebstrika me paralizó, él me explicó cómo hacer el menjurje ese. Te aseguro que sabe mejor licuado que aplastado— sonrió— Vas a estar bien, niño.

—Gracias, le debo una— dijo con dificultad.

—Duerme un rato, es lo mejor. Nosotros iremos a dejar las pokéballs. Confía en nosotros, no te traicionaremos— Soltó a Gastón, su Gallade— Cuídalo, que no salga de la habitación. Ahorita venimos— Aitu subió a su hombro.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la de Jazmín. La chica de cabello blanco sonrió al vernos.

—Supe que atraparon dos shinys— nos dijo fingiendo sorpresa—¿Puedo verlos?— Azur asintió y los liberó y los dos salieron deprisa para saludarla—Trajeron de vuelta a mis dos ladrones de electricidad. Felicidades, son los capeones de la primer ronda. Esperen unos dos o tres días y pronto recibirán noticias del próximo reto. Tengo que informar que regresen a los bichos a su lugar. Felicidades, de nuevo.

—Gracias, pero el chico Arrebol, el chico ninja, también está con nosotros.

—Claro, felicidades de nuevo— su Joltik pareció enojarse de que no nos fuéramos pronto.

—Gracias— dijimos ambos y salimos de forma rápida de ese lugar. En ese mismo instante la chica peliblanca estaba informando a los "Cazabichos" por los altavoces que nosotros habíamos encontrado el primer tesoro y que habría un receso de tres días.

Cuando estábamos afuera de la habitación Azur se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en la pared viendo la luz fluorescente del pasillo. Me senté a su lado.

—Tres días es demasiado. No sé que será de mis hermanos para ese entonces— comentó, estaba preocupada—No los quiero perder a ellos también.

—Son tus hermanos, ellos pueden— traté de consolarla—Azur…

—¿Si?

—Pues desde que nos reencontramos no hemos tenido tiempo para divertirnos como hacíamos antes.

—Eso tienes razón— sonrió a medias.

—Quería ver si querías ir a comer algo al café que hay en la ciudad, ya sabes, ir a turistear por el pueblo…

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?— sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Puedes ahora?

—Debo cuidar a Arrebol, ¿Pero que tal en la noche? Para ese entonces ya estará mejor.

—Claro…

—Entonces a las diez…

—En el café— terminé la frase. Pasó un silencio hasta que se me ocurrió una pregunta—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine?— abrió los ojos como platos, de seguro no lo había pensado.

—Pues tengo congelada la matrícula de la universidad, lo más seguro es que pueda escoger una… Estoy entre la de Ciudad Celeste, Isla Canela, la de Ciudad Trigal, Ciudad Magra o la de Ciudad Fractal. Pienso estudiar Paleontología o Ingeniería Forestal.

—Mmmm— pensé. Todas quedaban muy lejos de Oblivia. Si solo quisiera ser Ranger también, pero sabía que no quería, además que no quisiera traicionar a sus amigos cazadores—¿Y que piensas hacer con tus amigos cazadores cuando sepan que la Cazadora Fantasma se reitra? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te vuelves Ranger?

—Solo Draco sabe quién soy, y mis amigos de mi grupo— suspiró— .Extrañaré mi vida como cazadora pero ser Ranger y solo tener un pokémon— Volvió a ver a Aitu que estaba cómodo en su regazo—Todos se podrán felices porque tendrán más comercio, en especial los de Caleidoscopio si no logramos detenerlos.

—Pero lo haremos y recuperaremos a tus hermanos— le agarré la mano— Te lo prometo.

—Miren quienes están aquí— dijo una de las chicas de cabello morado. Habían dos chicas de cabello morado y un tipo de ojos dorados, los tres como de nuestra edad—Soy Draisy, ella es Hidra y él es Golden.

—Somos Jade y Paladio, Cazadores— nos presentó Azur— También nuestro amigo Arrebol está presente.

—El niño debilucho, ya lo conocemos— dijo Golden— ¿Porqué no vienen a celebrar con nosotros?

—Yo no puedo ir— contestó Azur— Tengo que cuidar a Arrebol. Ve tú, Paladio, tal vez te enseñen algo interesante— En pocas palabras: algo importante para la misión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tranquilo— me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla—Nos vemos a las diez.

Me le quedé viendo a los ojos, esos ojos en los que podía perderme por mil eternidades… y el chico de ojos dorados me agarró del brazo.

—Ven, enamorado, vamos a celebrar su victoria.

Y la vi entrar en la habitación y lo último que deseé fue que fueran pronto las diez de la noche para verla.

…

**Azur, habitación, ese mismo día, impactada.**

¿Eso había sido una cita? Estúpidas gemelas se lo llevaron. Sabía que estaría bien pero me parecía que era muy inocente para esas harpías…

—La universidad de Ciudad Magra tiene un buen programa de becas, mi hermano está estudiando ahí Biología Marina— dijo Arrebol o debía ser Arrebol. Era muy blanco y tenía pecas. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado y tenía ojos grandes de color lila.

—Yo conozco tus ojos, son los ojos del dueño del Palacio Cenit ¿Cómo eres cazador si apenas eres un niño y eres el hijo de ese tipo?

—Me escapé y los ninjas del gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia y los líderes Koga y Sachiko me entrenaron. Luego conocí a mi maestra Jasmín, no está Jazmín si no otra, y dejé de defender el Gimnasio y me dediqué a lo que realmente quería: cazar pokémon. Pero por lo que escucho ustedes van a acabar con todos nosotros, verdad ¿Cazadora fantasma? Yo pensaba que su cabello era negro ¿no?

—Tenía que ser usted. Y sí, lo tenía negro pero no me sirve para trabajo en cubierto. Si no me equivoco le vendí a su padre un snorlax shiny… No vamos a destruir todo eso, aunque Granate quisiera— alcé mis brazos, Gastón me imitó y Aitu se sentó en las piernas del chico— Solo queremos acabar con Caleidoscopio, será mejor que regrese con su padre, señor Arrebol. Según lo que sé, ustedes también tienen sangre real ¿no?

—No diré nada porque me han salvado, pero espero que no digas nada, y basta lo del señor—se trató de levantar, haciendo que Aitu se levantara y brincara hasta quedar encima de un mueble— Espero que ese Abraza-árboles no vaya a atraparnos a todos los demás.

—Le diré que no lo haga— casi se cae, pero Gastón lo atrapó a tiempo—Todavía necesitamos acabar con esta organización, Arrebol. Y siendo tan pequeño sería mejor que estuviera con su padre y termine el colegio.

—El colegio no lo he dejado, se sacan buenas cosas de eso de vez en cuando— sonrió— De por sí, trabajar en esta organización no era lo mío, pero ser de los buenos… podría ser que calce en eso…

—¿Qué quieres, Arrebol?

—Algo de dinero— se limitó a decir— y eso es porque me desparalizaron.

—Gastón, Aitu, con permiso— mis dos pokémon se corrieron y le hice una llave a Arrebol hasta dejarlo contra el suelo—Escucha, niño rico: no habrá dinero, tú no dirás quiénes somos ni nosotros diremos quién eres. ¿Okey?

—Tranquila, claro, no lo haré, tranquila— movió sus manos para detenerme—¿Pero puedo unirme a ustedes? ¿Quisiera estar en el bando correcto.

—Claro— sonreí amistosamente— Niño rico. Pero deberás mostrar tus pokémon.

Sacó todos sus pokémon, un equipo respetable: Dustox, Beutifly, Un Xatu, un Vaporeon, un Jolteon y un Crobat. Solo los primeros tres eran shinys.

—Podríamos entrenar un rato afuera ¿te parece?

—Deja ponerme la máscara y hablaremos de quién es el mejor.

…

**Argento, en algún lugar de Kalos, en la tarde.**

—Ott, usa rayo hielo en Servine— ordenó Añil. Toge voló hasta lo alto. Yo solo tenía un pokémon, porque ese era mi castigo por escaparme. Mi hermano recibió un Oshawott y mi hermana un Snivy que ya había evolucionado en Servine.

—Servine, usa protección y luego ciclón de hojas— Ámbar gritó. El Servine se encogió y luego apareció unas luces verdes y azules que lo cubrieron. Después del ataque de rayo de hielo se estiró y tiró un enorme ciclón de hojas, oshawott fue golpeado por todas las hojas, casi se rinde— ¡Latigo cepa!— y con eso terminó a Añil.

—Bien hecho, Ámbar, eres una pequeña guerrera— la felicitó Marina—. De hecho, tienes mucha técnica, más que Yuki.

—Gracias— dijo ella, feliz por el cumplido. Mi hermana le agrada que la alaben, en especial Dalí.

—¿Me puedo ir?— pregunté, harto de estar aquí.

—¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta?

—Hmmm— puse mis manos en las rodillas. Toge salió de la pokeball y se sentó a mi lado—¿Deberíamos escaparnos?

—No, niño— nos contestó "La jefa"

—Señora…

—¿Cómo han progresado nuestro diamantitos en bruto?—preguntó ella. Su cabello canoso cayó hasta el piso, era muy largo, demasiado, eso no era natural.

—Ámbar es nuestra mejor luchadora, es muy fuerte, muy poderosa…

—Es nuestra tercera llave.

—Añil es más sabio, tiende a irse por la razón que por los instintos.

—La segunda llave.

—Es muy valiente, a pesar de que se escapa a cada rato— esto lo dijo Dalí. Es un tonto.

—La cuarta llave— me tocó la cabeza y me vió con esos ojos rojos que tiene. Da miedo, la verdad—Pero no nos vamos a escapar más, ¿verdad?— no le contesté—.Parece que este chico es igual de prepotente que su hermana Yuki.

—Hablando de Yuki, Señora, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que la primera llave llegue con nosotros?

—¿Acaso su propia descripción no te contesta como lo va a hacer?

—La que los une a todos…

—Exacto, Marina. Ella quiere a su familia y a sus padres. Ella vendrá por sí sola.

—¿Qué saben de nuestros padres?—preguntó Añil, acariciando la cabeza de su pokémon nutria.

—Están con nosotros, están vivos, están en el Pueblo Petroglifo investigando para nosotros.— mis hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta. Yo, por mi parte, no me sorprendí mucho porque prácticamente toda mi vida había vivido con la tía Jenny.

—Ustedes cuatro tienen la sangre de un gran héroe, de los tiempos un poco después de que el gran Xerneas, ahora atrapado por la campeona, detuviera la guerra. De hecho, ustedes son familia de los herederos de la Megaevolución. Solo ustedes cuatro podrán abrir la Puerta de la Eternidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay ahí adentro?— pregunté.

—Eso, mi niño, es una buena pregunta que no te responderé ahora— dijo ella, sonriendo— pero es tiempo de probar a la cuarta llave.

…

**Azur, casi las diez, en el campo de práctica del hotel.**

—Jolt, agilidad— ordenó el chico.

—¡Gastón, terremoto!— grité. El terremoto fue fuerte, pero…

—esquívalo y pin misil— Jolteon brincó hasta las plantas más altas para no ser afectado y luego soltó un montón de pequeñas púas plateadas.

—Protección y brillo mágico— un escudo de puntos verdes y azules salió a proteger a mi pokémon psíquico.

—¿Cómo sabe brillo mágico?

—¿Cómo crees? ¡Antes era un Kirirla!— le contesté. El cuerpo de Gallade se ponía blanco y liberó un montón de brillos de muchos colores, afectando al Jolteon de Arrebol, claro que no lo suficiente para debilitarlo— ¡Psico-corte!

Gallade estiró una de las hojas espada de sus codos. Esta se puso rosada y brilló, lanzando un corte en el aire que habría golpeado a Jolteon, debilitándolo. Arrebol lo guardó y sacó a Xatu. Por mi parte regresé a Gastón y saqué a Milo.

—Empieza— le dije a él. Vi que era un Xatu hembra, ventaja para mi Milotic macho.

—Xana, usa premonición— la xatu usó su concentración y lanzó un gran ataque psíquico.

—Milo, atracción— pedí. Milo se veía gracioso usando atracción pero funcionó, la Xatu no podría hacer nada— ¡Termínala con Ventisca!

Las escamas de Milo brillaron, es un vanidoso a decir verdad. Provocó una gran ventisca que dejó a Xana fuera de combate.

—Es hora de que me ayudes a evolucionar a Aitu.

—Claro, pero no te la dejaré nada fácil.

Él sacó a Bert y yo saqué a Aitu. Ya era hora de evolucionarlo.

—Aitu, ataque rápido.

—Protección y psíquico.

—Protección y bola sombra.

—¡Esto es suficiente!— gritó el dueño del hotel— son las diez de la noche y el campo debería estar cerrado desde las siete.

—Disculpe— dije. Aitu me volvió a ver, algo enojado. Fulminó al dueño del hotel con la mirada.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese eevee? ¿Porqué me está viendo de esa manera?

—Creo que está tratando de usar Pulso Umbrío o Mal de Ojo en usted por no dejarlo pelear para que evolucionara— me encogí de hombros— lo siento, Aitu— gruñó y se subió a mi hombro.

—Bert, vuelve— pidió Arrebol—Será mejor que se protega de ese Eevee, señor, ahora lo odia.

—Pero…

Lo dejamos dudando y cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos nos reímos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso último?

—Mi hermano siempre lo decía cuando nos interrumpían una pelea, él tiene una Espeon que se comportaba muy parecido a Aitu. Pero al final decidió evolucionar en Espeon. Pero a él le funciona mejor ya que no está cambiando de voz como a mi me pasa en estos momentos. ¿Sabes lo que se siente tratar de imponer respeto con cambios de voz repentinos? Muchos clientes no me han querido pagar los pokémon que les traigo por eso.

—Linda historia ¿Sigues sin extrañar a tu familia?

—A mi hermano tal vez, mi madre había muerto hace muchos años y a mi padre le importa más su Furfou que yo— se encogió de hombros—¿Crees que se alegraría si volviera?

—Cualquier padre lo haría— le puse una mano en el hombro.

—Estás hecha un desastre— comentó.

—Sí…

—Son las diez…

—¡Oh! Te veo luego, pequeño ninja— él asintió. Y se fue.

Me fui a la habitación y me arreglé un poco, no muy exagerado. Sonreí al ver que me complacía mi apariencia y me dirigí al café.

Y esperé….

Esperé…

y esperé...

—Señorita, son las doce, tenemos que cerrar— me avisó el dueño de la cafetería. Suspiré y me levanté—¿Le pasa algo?

—No, nada.

Me volví a mi habitación furiosa con Granate, sabría que lo iba a colgar si lo veía y estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba un poco golpeado o eso pude ver, aunque en la cara solo tenía rajado el labio. Me agaché para verlo a los ojos. Un par de gemelas me tendrían que pagar esto.

—Siento mucho no haber llegado a nuestra cita, Azur.

—No, tranquilo, está bien, de por sí no era una cita—claro que no estaba bien y eso lo empezaba a considerar una cita, pero no se lo iba a decir. Primero tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues querían que te traicionara a ti y a Arrebol y no quise. Las chicas dejaron que Golden hiciera el trabajo sucio. Pero ya estoy bien.

—No pareces, aunque no estás grave— lo ayudé a ponerse de pie—Además cualquier cazador que no fuera yo lo hubiera hecho.

—No soy un cazador, Azur, soy un Ranger— sonrió y me tocó la cara— Y nunca te traicionaría— abrí la puerta, evitando verlo a los ojos. Lo puse en la cama y me alisté para irme—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Voy a vengarme de ese chico— bromeé— Hablando en serio, voy a buscar a la enfermera Joy, ya debe estar libre— comenté.

—Espera— se sentó y algo lo hizo arrugar la cara de dolor.

—No te sientes, por favor— le pedí y me senté cerca suyo— Tu moral de Ranger nos va a meter en problemas.

—No solo lo hice por eso— sonrió— también lo hice porque nunca te traicionaría. Azur yo te…— lo abracé.

—Eres muy buena persona— lo interrumpí— pero debo y buscar a la enfermera Joy— le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Te equivocaste de lugar— no me dio ni tiempo de replicar cuando sentí sus labios contra mis labios. Quedé atontada y muy sorprendida luego de eso. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, quedé en shock—Azur, me gustas mucho y creo que te amo y me cansé de estar en ascuas y la verdad ya no me importa si sientes lo mismo por mí, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer y…— lo callé con mis labios.

—Ya era hora de que alguien diera el primer paso— reí y lo abracé— pero de igual forma voy a buscar a Joy— liberé a Gastón— Que no haga idioteces.

Estaba que flotaba por las nubes. La verdad no recordaba casi nada de lo que le dije a Joy pero parecía que entendió y fue hasta el Hotel. Yo la seguí tiempo después, pero algo me detuvo.

—Sabrían que te encontraría— dijo una voz que se me hacía familiar. Gray—Hola, primor.

…

**N/A: ¡Y este, lectores, es mi primer capítulo del año! Costó hacerlo pero lo logré *tira confeti* saludo a todos y espero que hayan empezado con el pie derecho.**

**Sky: Saludos, ¡espero noticias de Zelkova pronto! Que bien que te gustaron la escena de Granate y Azur, espero que esta te guste igual.**

**Omega: Los joltiks rockean. Es una lástima que no quisieras terminar la historia… Bueno, Saludos.**

**Los leo luego, saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

PKMN no me pertenece.

Capítulo seis.

—Eres peor que la plaga— le dije a Gray— ¿Qué? ¿Violeta, Acuarela y todas tus "amiguitas" no fueron suficientes para ti? Ya sé que soy casi perfecta pero nunca regresaría con alguien con el que ya estuve antes.

—Sabes bien que ya no me importas, ¿verdad?

—El sentimiento es mutuo— sonreí con superioridad.

Acepto que se supone que uno no tiene que hablar mal de los ex porque bueno uno tuvo sus momentos felices con ellos… Con Gray fueron pocos momentos y lo único bueno que tuve fue que conseguí mi primer Trapinch, el padre de Glader. La verdad es un loco y no le puede ser fiel ni a su familia.

—Pelirroja te ves bien.

—Eso significa que tengo que cambiarme el color del cabello— sonreí.

—¿Todavía estás enojada por lo que le hice a tu amigo?

—No lo suficiente para romperte el brazo de nuevo, créeme que he madurado mucho desde que terminamos— le dije al chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises—¿Para qué viniste?

—La jefa de Caleidoscopio me pidió que encontrara a la Cazadora Fantasma, a Yuki o Azur conocida así por su familia. Quiere informarte que tus adorados hermanos están bien, aunque el pequeño es rebelde.

—Argento es un niño inquieto— traté de relajar mi postura para no parecer muy hostil—¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

—Solo supuse que harías algo tonto para recuperar a tus hermanitos. Además, después de unos golpes, el viejo Draco me dijo donde estarían.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo nada, gente de Caleidoscopio fue la que se encargó del hombre. Pero sigue vivo, en el hospital, pero vivo.

—¿Y para que me buscan?—pregunté, tratando de mantener mi rostro lo más neutral posible. No tenía que saber que me preocupaba por mis hermanos ni por mi maestro— ¿Para qué me buscan?

—Es para ver que la preciada primer llave, quieren ver si sigue siendo igual de fuerte ¿Qué tal una pelea?

Sacó a su hypno. Otro de los tres pokémon que odio… Ese pokémon era algo… creppy.

Yo solo odio a tres pokémon: los Stunfisk que para mi son algo difíciles de vencer, los Sigilyph porque son una plaga, aunque la versión varicolor es linda. Finalmente están los Hypno. Además que su versión varicolor es de las menos solicitadas porque eran bastante feos, a decir verdad no eran más buenos que los Malamar, que ya tenían su fama. Estaba tarareando algo.

—Aitu, ve— ordené. Mi eevee shiny salió, brillaba mucho a la luz de la luna.

—Hypno, hipnosis— ordenó él.

—Protección— Aitu se protegió con el escudo de luces azules y verdes—¡Qué descortés! Bola sombra, Aitu— Aitu preparó una gran bola de sombra—¿A qué te refieres con la primer llave?

—"Cuatro las llaves son, la azulada, la añil, la ambarina y la plateada, esos son su colores. La primera a todos los unirá, la segunda sabiduría tendrá, la tercera poder desbordará, a cuarta valentía poseerá. En la abertura azul la primera estará, en la púrpura la segunda se pondrá, la tercera la amarilla se colocará y en la cerradura plateada la cuarta calzará— la bola sombra golpeó al Hypno pero este no se vio muy afectado, era unos cuantos niveles más grandes— Cuatro llaves cuatro cerraduras, una puerta dorada. Cuarto llaves, cuarto cerraduras y Lugia cantará. Cuatro llaves cuatro cerraduras, el caliz se llenarán y la fuente de la vida abrirá y la llave que guía morirá"— recitó.

—No sabía que eras poeta, Gray— dije.

—No es una poesía, lindura, es una leyenda. Pregúntale a Granate, él sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero— liberó un Delcatty shiny, entonces liberé a Luke— Él tiene sangre de cerrajero, igual que yo.

—¡Aitu Mordisco a Hypno, Luke, Garra umbría a Hypno!— ordené, ignorándolo.

—Hypno, gas venenoso al Eeevee, Delcatty, ventisca— ordenó él—¿Por qué crees que todo esto empezó? ¡Lleva años maquinándose! ¿Por qué crees qué se acercó a ti? ¿Crees que fue pura casualidad?—

El hypno abrió la boca y un gas ponzoñoso salió de la boca. Me tapé con las manos y Lucario se interpuso en el ataque. La ventisca fue muy fuerte, pero, al tener normalidad como habilidad y lucario seguía protegiendo a Aitu no le afetó tanto.

—Él es mi amigo, todo fue casualidad.

—Tu madre tiene la sangre del Gran Héroe que manejó por primera vez la mega-evolución. ¿No es acaso Corina tu prima? ¿Ese lucario acaso no es de la camada de los de Corina? Pregúntale a tu amado.

Estaba enojada, mucho. Luke usó velocidad máxima con garra umbría. A él siempre le gusta improvisar, es una ventaja si tu entrenadora está abrumada por la ira. Dio de lleno en el el Hypno, que se sufrió la mordida de Aitu.

—¡Esfera aural al Delcatty, Bola sombra al Hypno!

—¿Porqué te enojas niña?— preguntó Gray. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando de la ira— ¡Hypno, Cabezazo Zen! ¡Delcatty, encanto!— rió— ¿Te sientes utilizada? Tus padres sabían que ustedes eran las llaves, por eso su nombres. Por eso huyeron, no querían ver los utilizan. Pero Granate sabe toda la historia, préguntale a él.

Aitu sintió mis sentimientos o eso creo, porque la bola sombra fue más fuerte que la anterior y derrotó al hypno. Empezó a brillar. El encanto de Delcatty enamoró a Luke y este no pudo atacar.

—¡Luke, no te dejes engañar!— le grité.

¡Aitu estaba evolucionando! Desde que Luke había evolucionado no había visto una evolución. Empezó a crecer, su cola y sus orejas se mantuvieron de manera parecida y perdió el collar de pelo que tenía en el cuello. Su hermoso pelaje blanco luna se volvió negro noche, excepto por unos anillos azules. Los ojos se le volvieron más fuertes y eran amarillos. Aitu ahora era un Umbreon.

—¡Aitu!— grité, este movió la cola feliz— ¡Demuéstranos que puedes hacer!

Lanzó un ataque de Alarido tan fuerte que hasta a nosotros nos molesto ese ruido. Al delcatty, a ese gatito lo dejó noqueado.

—Bien, por lo que veo sigues siendo fuerte. La señora quiere que te diga que pronto los verán, pero que sigan haciendo lo que están haciendo. No le diré nada de lo que hagas, pero diré que estás lista— rió y devolvió a sus pokémon a las pokéballs— Hasta luego, primor.

—Cariño, yo no soy tu primor— le dije y luego se fue gracias a su Alakazam y su teletransporte.

Umbreon estaba haciendo brillar sus anillos, parecía más animado que nunca. Luke le acarició la cabeza pero él se erizó: es tipo lucha, tal vez por eso se puso tenso. Le rasqué el pelaje y lo felicité y los devolví a la pokéball, aunque Aitu se negó a entrar.

—Claro, ahora quieres andar presumiendo— reí— Vamos, caza-tyranitars… ahora que me retiro ¡Hummm!

Caminamos hasta el cuarto, donde iba saliendo Joy diciéndonos que Paladio (Granate) estaba mejor y que no tenía nada roto. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Aitu entró y brincó a la cama.

—¡Bola de pelos!— gritó al reconocerlo—Al fin revelas tu verdadero ser— él me siguió y se puso en la entrada del baño, donde me había metido—Ehhh ¿qué paso?

Me senté a recostada en la puerta, viendo el techo y bufé.

—"Cuatro las llaves son, la azulada, la añil, la ambarina y la plateada, esos son su colores. La primera a todos los unirá, la segunda sabiduría tendrá, la tercera poder desbordará, a cuarta valentía poseerá…"

—¿Cómo?

—¿Se te hace conocido sí o no?— exigí.

—Azur…

—Gray me dijo que tu tenías sangre de cerrajero, igual que él, que yo y mis hermanos somos llaves de no sé qué cosa… Dime que es mentira, Granate… Dimélo.

—Sabes que te amo, pero nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad.

…

**Argento, en algún lugar de Kalos, mismo momento.**

—Hay una leyenda de hace mucho tiempo. Se dice que es antes de que Xerneas terminara la guerra, aunque es más probable que haya sido después. El héroe de la mega-evolución, de los que ustedes son familia, tenía cuatro hermanos. Ellos cuatro, que los cuatro tenían un pokémon que mega-evolucionó, lucharon contra el mal de los darkais para defender a Lugia.

"Tales darkais pertenecían a un pueblo, un pueblo extinto ya o casi. Los hermanos ganaron y Lugia hundió su palacio bajo lo que ahora se conoce como pueblo Petroglifo. Allí escondieron el tesoro que todos quieren: el Cántaro de Oro, un recipiente que se llena de elixir de la vida cuando Lugia Canta. Se cuenta que uno de los hermanos resultó herido y que Lugia lo curó, lo revivió, para ser exactos.

"Los cuatro salieron y vieron habían formado un túnel, así que, con ayuda de Lugia y sus ayudantes, formaron una puerta de piedra y la sellaron, solo las personas que tuvieran su sangre podrían abrirla"— Terminó de hablar la doñita esa.

—Y ustedes, mis queridos aprendices tienen la sangre de los cuatro hermanos, que con el paso de las generaciones se cruzaron— explicó Dalí—Así que ustedes podrán abrir la puerta y podremos atrapar a los pokémon que hay ahí, que todos son varicolor… además de que queremos el Cántaro de Oro.

—Pero no es para ayudar, ¿verdad?, me refiero a lo del cántaro.

—Claro— dijo ella. Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía. Atrás estaba Jon, un amigo de Azur, y otra chica—¿Pero no tienen que meterse en nuestros asuntos, ¿verdad?

Esperaba que, por esta vez, Azur nos encontrara pronto.

…

**Azur.**

—Pero si el Cántaro sale de nuevo los darkai saldrán y bueno, serán un problema para la región y es por eso que ninguno de ustedes debe tocar el Cántaro, ya que son los únicos que pueden hacerlo— me terminé de poner la pijama en ese momento, ya que Gastón, con teletransportación me la pasó ya que no quería salir.

No sabía que sentir después de lo que me había contado. Esa era la leyenda, pero ocupaba saber algo más.

—¿Qué son los cerrajeros?

—Son personas, descendientes también de los héroes de esa vez, pero no tenemos la sangre completa de los héroes como ustedes la tienen— sonaba serio—Tus padres sabían que eran pero no mutuamente y se casaron. Después de eso desaparecieron y ustedes tuvieron que ir con su tía Jenny. Rodel, que también es cerrajero, me ordenó protegerlos y ahí fue donde te conoci…

—Calla…

—Pero te juro, por lo más sagrado, que todo entre nosotros fue real, nuestra amistad, lo que siento por ti— gritó—¿Porqué usaste pulso Umbrío en mí, Aitu?— mi umbreon le gruñó—Aitu— usó alarido— ¿Le quieres decir algo?

—Gastón, agarra a Aitu, por favor— pedí. Pude escuchar una disputa entre mis dos pokémon.

—Luego decidí unirme a los Rangers porque me estaba enamorando de ti, ¿Sabes? Tenía que protegerlos a los cuatro y mejor renuncié, como hicieron sus padres. Azur…

El silencio se adueñó del momento por un momento.

—Azur…

—¿Cómo saber que realmente me quieres si todo nuestro principio fue una farsa?— le pregunté. No iba a llorar, aunque las lágrimas de furia se me salían de los ojos—¿Cómo quieres que te crea si el más idiota de los idiotas tenía razón? ¡¿Cómo quieres que piense que hay algo verdadero entre nosotros si todo fue obligado?!— estaba alterándome y Yuki no se altera—No me importa tener sangre de unos héroes que ni conocí… solo pensaba que entre nosotros había algo verdadero.

—Azur…— la voz sonaba atrás mío. A su lado estaba mi traidor gallade.

—Será mejor que te vayas— y gallade se teletransportó afuera—Gracias, genio. Era con Granate… si es así como te llamas.

Se sentó a mi lado. He de decir que no era un baño muy grande.

—¿Ves esto?— me mostró una marca en el tobillo de forma de llave—El símbolo de los cerrajeros. Prometimos proteger a nuestras llaves y que el Cántaro no saliera del castillo de Lugia para que los Darkai se dispersaran. Yo nunca incumpliría mi misión. Recuperaremos a tus hermanos y que siempre estaré ahí para protegerlos.

—Me mentiste…

Me levanté y me separé y abrí la puerta.

—Sal, que quiero estar sola. Además me dejaste sola en el café ¡Por irte a celebrar con esas gemelas!

—¿Acaso no estabas enojada porque te había mentido?— se puso a mi altura, bloqueándome

—¿Y como sé que no me mentiste al respecto de lo que paso? ¿Hmmm?— volví a ver que Aitu y Gastón nos miraban perplejos— ¡Ustedes dos regresen a su pokéballs!— un rayo azul los llevó a las pokéballs que estaban en el mueble.

—Son muy feas esas dos, piensan que con solo un par de sonrisas pueden conseguir a cualquiera y te informo que no soy cualquiera— sonrió—. Además, fuiste tú la de la idea de que fuera con ellos.

—¿Y cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado es mi culpa? ¡Ja!— lo miré directo a los ojos—Eres muy grandecito para que digas eso.

—Sí, sí lo soy— se acercó mucho a mi cara.

—Sal de aquí— le ordené, volteando mi cara.

—No sin ti— dijo. Me agarró por la cintura y me alzó y me sacó del baño.

—¡Suéltame, Granate! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!— le grité, pero me estaba riendo. ¡El tonto me estaba haciendo cosquillas! Eso sí me enojaba—¡Suéltame o grito!— me soltó en mi cama, y yo reboté en ella—Eres un tarado.

—¿Por qué me tenían que gustar las mujeres difíciles?

—Calla, yo no soy tan complicada.

—Hace unas horas nos estábamos besando…

—Y hace unas horas no sabía que eras parte de una congregación que tiene que protegerme y proteger a mis hermanos para que no desatemos un montón de darkai en Kalos.

—¿Te acuerdas que tenemos a Jon? Ya debe estar buscándolos podría liberarlos antes de que podamos hacer nada.

—Como sea.

—Dejemos de pelear, ¿Sí?

—No…

—Solo estás enojada porque esa máscara de chica ruda se te acaba de caer— me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos—Tranquila, si eres cursi mantendré eso en secreto.

—Yo no soy cursi, y como "amigo" que eres deberías saberlo— me envolví en las cobijas—Buenas noches.

—No señorita, no más berrinches— se acostó a mi lado—No me iré de aquí hasta que me hables.

—¿Quieres ver berrinches? Ley del hielo, entonces, tú te vas a hartas primero y así verás que no soy berrinchuda.

—Claro que sí lo eres y tú te vas a hartar primero vas a hablar y verás que no tienes que estar enojada conmigo por algo que estaba fuera de mi control.

—….

—….

—…—me volví para fulmilarlo con la mirada. Entonces hice lo que tenía que hacer: empujarlo con los pies hasta que se cayera—….

—…— entonces él se corría más hasta dejarme acorralada. Yo hacía lo que fuera para botarlo. Empecé a hacer pucheros para evitar reír.

—….— él también estaba aguantando la risa y ya había dejado de pelear…

—…

Y lo boté ¡Ja!... pero me jaló con él y caímos los tres al suelo: él, yo y la cobija de mi cama. Nos empezamos a reír.

—Te reíste primero— le dije.

—Sí, pero hablaste primero— se rió— y perdiste.

—Okey, okey, tal vez fui yo— me reí y me quité de encima de él— ¿No te dolío?

—Sí, la verdad pesas casi tanto como un Snorlax— se rió y le pegué en el hombro — ¡Auch!

—Qué cruel— lo volví a ver— ¿De veras estaba fuera de tu control?

—Nunca me sentí tan impotente como cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti y no te podía decir nada, porque tal vez no pasara nada y para que te iba a preocupar… lo mejor era alejarse.

—Y entonces te fuiste con los Rangers, de por sí ya no había peligro— supuse, él asintió.

—Solo los cerrajeros sabíamos la vieja leyenda, ustedes la hubieran sabido si no la hubieran tenido completa la sangre y nosotros dos no hubiera habido ningún secreto porque mi secreto hubiera sido tu secreto— suspiró.

—Y ahora hay que salvar el mundo de que una organización que pensé que habían raptado a mis hermanos para joderme la vida no agarré un cántaro dorado que si Lugia canta lo llenará de líquido que podría curar/revivir a cualquiera y que si sale a la superficie los darkai de una generación perdida atacaran a todos… ¿solo eso?

—Y tenemos que ganar para estar entre los cartoce…

—Claro… y tengo que planear un futuro ahora que me atraparon.

—No atrapamos a Azur, atrapamos a Yuki, la Cazadora Fantasma— se puso de lado y sonrió—No me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello rojo— se rió.

—Yo lo detesto— me reí—, pero era la única forma de que no me asociaran con Yuki.

—¿Me perdonas?— preguntó, me miró directamente con esos ojos negros que me encantaban tanto.

—Puede ser… te perdono por la mentira pero por lo de la cita…mmmm

—¿Es en serio?

—Y mucho— me levanté sonreí, acordándome de algo— Pero mejor te perdono, solo porque tengo algo parecido que decirte, Arrebol…

—¿Qué con ese chico?

—Pues nos besamos y…— su expresión me hizo reir— Mentira, cálmate. Pero es más grave— me miró, intrigado—Se dio cuenta que somos en verdad, pero va a trabajar con nosotros, tranquilo.

—Por un momento pensé…

—Granate, yo no soy una gemela cazadragones— sonreí y me acosté en la cama—Tengo medios más… óptimos para sacar la información.

—Supongo que sí— se levantó del suelo — Para que sepas ya me cansé de disculparme y suplicar. Si me quieres bien y si no también, ya me da igual.

—Yo también me cansé— me levanté de la cama y me acerqué hasta su cara y lo abracé y le dí un largo beso.

Y él me correspondió.

…

**Granate, día siguiente.**

Me había despertado temprano, Azur ya no estaba a mi lado. Se había ido sin dejar pista, con todos sus pokémon.

Tomé un baño, liberé a mi Ninetales y bajé a desayunar. Tenía que planear la reunión con Rodel y ver como estaba con Azur, porque antes de irnos a dormir parecía que algo no estaba bien…

Mi amigo ninja apareció con su Jolteon al lado.

—Jazmín tiene a Azur, amigo— me informó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estábamos entrenando entonces entró ella y paralizó a todos menos a Azur. Entonces agarró a Azur por el brazo— me dio una pokéball, era la de Aitu— solo le dijo "Si no quieres que a tus hermanos les pase lo mismo que a Jon y su amiga Ranger será mejor que vengas conmigo"

—Azur…

Quería salir corriendo, pero entonces se escucharon los ganadores de la cacería del tesoro, no fuimos nosotros, claro está, porque nos habían descalificado, así que Arrebol quedó sorprendido.

—Aitu, sal— ordené. Estaba tenso, así brillar los anillos con mucha avidez— Escucha, me harás caso si quieres encontrar a tu entrenadora— Usó pulso umbrío contra todos, estaba haciendo una rabieta— ¡Solo hazme caso!

Me volvió a ver: a pesar de que en sus ojos estaba furioso, preocupado, triste, todo a la vez. Quería de vuelta a su entrenadora y yo quería de vuelta a la mujer que amaba.

…

**Azur, después de que le quitaran el tinte rojo del cabello, en una base subterránea de Caleidoscopio en la cueva Zubat. ¡AYUDA!**

—Agradezco lo que hicieron por mi cabello— le dije a Jazmín.

—Claro— se limitó a decir y me dejó encerrada en la habitación del sótano. No tenía mis pokémon por lo cual no podía usar ninguno de ellos para escapar.

Lloré. Jon era mi gran amigo, de varios años y me había ayudado con el negocio. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso a sus padres? ¿Cómo iba a tener el valor de decirles nada a su familia? Nada pasaría si no salía de ahí. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. A mis otros amigos les podía pasar lo mismo: Richard, el maestro Draco, Arrebol, mis hermanos, mi madre… a Granate.

Debía pensar cómo salir de ahí y pronto. La habitación se empezó a encoger de pronto, cada vez me más sentía pequeña. De fondo escuché una pelea, algo de que no torturaran… ¿Sería una ilusión? Entonces la habitación se le quitaron las paredes, y dejaban ver todo el cielo a mi alrededor, solo tenía como base el piso metálico.

Pronto vi unas imágenes de pidgeys volando, luego el lugar se llenó de agua y un Gyarados me tragó.

—¡Dejen de jugar con mi mente!— exigí.

—No, es mejor así, primor— dijo Gray y las luces desaparecieron— los planes cambiaron, la señora quiere que el plan lo más rápido posible. Y que eres muy fuerte, quiere que te quebremos un poco… ¿Porqué tan seria? ¡Oh! Tal vez si te apagamos las luces te calmes.

Tenía que romper esta ilusión, principalmente porqué tenía que reunirme con mis hermanos y, por segundo, le tengo fobia a la oscuridad.

De vez en cuando aparecían un gengar o un haunter o un Treveant, ilusiones he de suponer… No tengo miedo… no tengo…

Yo no soy de las mujeres que esperen que las rescaten, pero, poco a poco creía que esta vez ocuparía ayuda.

—Granate, ¿Dónde estás?

…

**Ámbar.**

—Pobre Jon… fue mucho daño.

—¿Siguen respirando?— alcé los hombros, Añil y Argento .

—Niños, nadie se debe meter en nuestro curso, fue lo mejor para todos, así no interferirá más— nos abrazó— Niños y niña, nos vamos a pueblo Petroglifo a visitar a su hermana.

Nos montamos a la nave metálica, Argento a regañadientes, y cada quién se montó en sus habitaciones. El avión despegó de la pista del castillo. En un par de horas y estaríamos en ciudad Petroglifo.

…

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyy capítulo seis terminado :D**

**Omega: No puedes evitar que mi historia te guste, lo sé. Que dicha que vas a subir pronto, saludos :D**

**Sky: Le daría un patada, pero eso se lo hará más adelante ;) gracias, igualmente para tu historia :D ( ¿Ya te dije que el umbreon de Aitu rockea? ¿sí? Sigue rockeando) Saludos :D**

**Sakura Touko (review cap 4): Wow, gracias. ****Espero que encuentres este capítulo.**

**Racoon (review cap 1): Gracias por detenerte a leer, aquí está el capítulo seis y espero que te pases por la historia.**

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Como ya les estoy informando, vendrán por lo menos cinco capítulos antes de que llegue febrero si no es más (o menos) Coman bien, cepillesen los dientes, hagan ejercicio, si alguien caza shinys por el Método Masuda no se rindan que yo tuve mi umbreon shiny después de los novecientos, si alguien tiene un Lugia, Cresselia o Rayquaza que quieran regalarme por tranpich, lo acepto con todo gusto… mmm ¡Ah! Cuidado con las hormigas, son malvadas y quieren comerse su flan de chocolate .-.**

**¡Los leo luego! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

PKMN NO ME PERTENECE

Capítulo 7

—Quiero mis pokémon devuelta, persona que me tenga encerrada— grité. Todavía Gray jugaba con mi mente gracias a su hypno. Debían haber pasado varios días.

—Ellos están bien, mejor que tú— dijo Gray.

—Seguro, ellos no tuvieron una relación con un chico casi psicópata— comenté— aunque su cabello sea muy bonito.

—Eso ya lo sé.

La oscuridad volvió. ¿Alguna vez les había contado como conocí a Gray? Fue aquí, éramos niños y yo jugaba con mis amigos. Él se unió a nosotros pero cuando llegamos a doce años él me alejó de todos y yo, la muy idiota, no lo notó. Tuvimos una relación que yo le llamo cíclica: íbamos bien, cortábamos, yo le daba una cachetada, nos reconciliábamos, pff nada saludable. Después mi familia se fue y Gray nos siguió. Conocí a Granate y el ciclo se repitió, solo que le rompí un brazo.

—Gracias por la terapia, ya no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad— dije.

—¿Quieres intentar con algo más rudo?

—Dame todo lo que tengas niño bonito. Soy una Cazadora. Me he enfrentado a Druggions salvajes, Tiranitars con solo mi Delphox, y he durado tres días sin agua. Enfrentarme a mi ex novio y su hypno no es nada nuevo. Ni siquiera has conocido un solo legendario.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?

—He visto cosas que jamás verías.

—¿Cómo rayos pasaste el colegio?

—Personas como yo, cariño, tenemos muchas habilidades— sonreí. Sabía que mi actitud superior lo molestaba mucho y la verdad él es molestable—No puedes controlarme con mis miedos. Manejas mi mente, significa que todo lo que hagas lo puedo modificar, por lo cual le puedo dar luz a la oscuridad.

—Me aburres, hermosa. Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, primor— me confesó— Pero sabes que soy…

—Un completo idiota, ya lo sé.

—Muy celoso.

—Me separaste de todos mis amigos de Petroglifo— le recordé. En ese momento se me ocurrió que pensar en donde estarían. Estaba en el agua ahora, me imaginé con agallas— Es mejor así, cariño.

—Claro que sí primor. Pero eres muy altanera.

—Cariño, si me vez menos altanera creo que será porque estoy enferma…

—O enamorada— me interrumpió— por eso siempre supe que no sentías lo mismo por mi.

Callé. Este idiota tenía la boca llena de razón.

**Granate, dos días después de que raptaron a Azur.**

Estaba en mi habitación de Hotel. Teníamos que seguir el papel así que nos quedamos, como todos los nuevos reclutas de Caleidoscopio. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de que éramos espías o algo así.

Tenía puesto el uniforme azul de esa organización. Jazmín había vuelto, traté de atacarla para que me dijera donde estaba pero tanto Rodel como Arrebol me dijeron que la mejor forma de buscar a Azur era por dentro.

La bola de pelos de Aitu estaba muy estresado. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo a buscar a Azur, creo que entendía muy bien lo que hacía. Traté de cepillarle el cabello o darle de comer, pero se había vuelto muy rebelde. Hasta un día había aparecido comiendo un pobre rattata. En este momento estaba acostado a mi lado, viéndome a los ojos y yo le devolvía la mirada, parecía que quería darme las respuestas del universo a cambio de decirle donde estaba Azur, yo pienso que debo tener la misma cara.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Ve a abrir, Aitu— le ordené, sus ojos brillaron celestes, estaba usando psíquico. Abrió la puerta, era Arrebol, sin máscara pero con un tapabocas y un sombrero que le quitaban toda la personalidad (gracias Caleidoscopio por hacer uniformes a sus soldados) y solo con el uniforme de la organización—No quiero hablar.

—¿Y por qué abriste la puerta?

—Fue Aitu— me encogí de hombros y volví a mi competencia de no parpadear con el umbreon de Azur… Azur…

—Como sea— se sentó en la cama de Azur— pronto tendremos que irnos— me recordó.

—Lo sé— corté. Umbreon parpadeó y perdió, me lloraban los ojos. Entonces volví a ver a Arrebol.

—La encontraremos, pero es más fácil hacerlo desde donde estamos. Tenemos que infiltrarnos desde adentro, es la mejor forma de encontrarla.

—Como sea.

—Amigo, sal de ahí— agarró a Umbreon y lo bajó de la cama, a pesar de que este había abajo las orejas en plena señal de que estaba en desacuerdo. Hizo un fuerte pulso umbrío para él, Arrebol solo lo volvió a ver— Buen pulso umbrío, pero no haces nada si no entrenas— lo dejó en el suelo y me agarró los pies y me hizo bajado de la cama— suficiente depresión por dos días, así no vas a hacer nada, hermano.

—Y gracias a ti tengo una contusión— le dije. Se rió, este tipo es muy fuerte para solo tener trece.

—Péinate el cabello, amigo, tenemos visitas— dijo Arrebol. Umbreon gruñó.

De primer plano había un Kefkli shiny con muchos llaveros y detrás de él había una chica, muy hermosa (Arrebol no lo podía ocultar, casi se desmonta la quijada), buen cuerpo, ojos grandes y verdes y cabello como el trigo y largo, muy largo, estaba vestida con el uniforme de esta organización de asco. En una oreja una llave plateada.

—Hola, Sémola.

—Granate— saludó—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Rodel me mandó, pensó que ocuparías ayuda para recuperar a tu novia.

—Para eso estoy yo, amor— dijo Arrebol.

—Eres muy pequeño para mí, pequeño hermanito— le rascó la cabeza— Tenemos que movernos, parece que están reuniendo. ¿Quieres recuperar a Azur? Será mejor que te muevas.

Umbreon se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, se sentó afuera esperándome. Me levanté a regañadientes, sacudí la cabeza, negando. Me puse el trapo que nos tapaba la boca y el sombrero, así todos los cadetes éramos iguales.

—Ella es una cerrajera, igual que yo— le expliqué a Arrebol— y fue mi novia cuando tuve trece años.

—Podría ser mi novia a los trece años— dijo.

—Sueña, niño, eso jamás va a pasar— me levanté y la seguí hasta el vestíbulo.

Toda la personalidad en cabellos y caras se había reducido drásticamente gracias a los uniformes y los sombreros. Apareció Jazmín, ahora vestida con el uniforme y con su cabello en una larga trenza. Nos señaló a nosotros tres y a varios más y dijo que seríamos sus guardias. Perfecto. Nos dio unas insignias para distinguirnos de los cadetes normales y sonrió.

—La Señora va a venir pronto, no quiero revueltas.

—Claro que no quieres revueltas— murmuré.

—Escuche, Paladio— Se acercó molestamente a mi cara, aunque era quince centímetros más pequeña que yo. No sabía que cuál de todos era yo, así que se puso a dar vueltas— Soy tu jefe y quiero que estés bien comportado. ¿Qué le pasó a Jade? ¿O querrás decir a Yuki?— todo mundo murmuró— ¡Ella estaba en contra de los cazadores, señores!

Murmullos.

—Espero que tú no estés en nuestra contra y que te consigas alguien mejor— comentó y me golpeó en el pecho— Verás que pronto disfrutarás de una vida llena de riquezas.

—Seguro— murmuré.

Un avión sonó a la lejanía. Que la carrera empiece.

Nos dieron armas, solo para protección porque para pelear teníamos a nuestros pokémon.

—Azur…

…

**Azur.**

—Granate, él huirá, yo lo sé— comenté, pero ni yo me lo creía.

—Claro, pero yo no les dije que se él estaba ahí. Así será más divertido— estaba segura que en ese momento estaba sonriendo de medio lado, con una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando.

Ya había dejado de jugar con mi mente, solo estaba sentado ahí, al frente mío, sin ningún pokémon. Un trato justo para una persona que lo había tratado con justicia, había dicho él.

—Verás a tus hermanos, estarán juntos de nuevo.

—Quisiera llevármelos lejos de aquí— comenté.

—Bueno, solo queremos el Cántaro. Después de eso podrás hacer cualquier cosa con tus hermanos.

—Tú eres un cerrajero, sabes que eso no va para bien— le dije.

—Solo quieren el agua del Cántaro, curar a las personas.

—Seguro y yo tengo un Moltres en mi equipo— bufé.

—¿Por qué no puedes creer?

—Porqué alguien que rapta niños pequeños para usarlos para su beneficio no es buena persona— Yo sé que tengo razón.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cariño, yo siempre tengo razón— sonreí y luego suspiré, mi argumento era muy escueto— Los cazadores podemos ser buenas personas, pero si nos consumimos en la avaricia y queremos más y más al final todo no tendrá sentido y solo querremos el mundo para nosotros solos. Dime, Gray, ¿Qué hay de divertido en tener el mundo para ti solo?

—Pues simple, no hay peleas, no hay dolor si solo estas solo— dijo Gray.

—Pues ve a hacerte una cabañita en el monte. Hasta la definición de soledad tiene que ver con las demás personas— dije y reí.

—Buen punto, preciosa. Granate va estar feliz cuando te recupere.

—Él va a huir, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

—¿Tienes miedo a un par de Darkai?

—Sí, ¿tú no?

—Más o menos— comentó— pero si tenemos suerte podremos salir con el agua sin ningún problema.

—Iluso.

Sonrió.

—Volverás a cazar.

—No— negué su afirmación— ya de por sí nadie sabe qué pasó con Yuki, los cazadores no me van a extrañar— me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y él cerró sus ojos.

…

**Granate.**

Alta, de ojos marrones y vacíos, cabello gris. Azur se hubiera reído para provocar que se enojara, tenía esa mala forma para evitar la tensión.

—Señores, todo está listo— sonrió ella. Tenía una larga capa como de la realeza.

"Otra loca con complejo de realeza" hubiera dicho cualquiera que hubiera vivido en Teselia. Todos aman ser el centro de atención. Ella dejó ver a los hermanos de Azur.

Estaban enormes. Ámbar empezaba a mostrar formas de mujer y su cabello amarillo caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Sus ojos parecían fríos y muy aburridos por la situación. Añil parecía haber sufrido un poco y Argento parecía asustado. Dios, la última vez que lo vi tenía como cinco años. Con el uniforme todos éramos iguales, más con los tapabocas. Ellos solo buscaban alguien como su hermana, que tuviera sus ojos, sus formas, su cabello. Nadie aquí se parecía a ella. Umbreon gruñó, creo que sabía lo que estaba pensado.

—¿Quieres subir?— le ofrecí mi hombro. Umbreon me vio y se fijó hacia delante—Como quieras.

—Apenas lleguemos a donde querremos llegar serán libres de cazar para mi organización. Comodidad y dinero asegurados. Pero primero tenemos esta misión. Los que hayan sido asignados como guardaespaldas, sigan a Dalí, él los guiará hasta donde está nuestra científica de confianza.

Seguimos al tipo con cara de mal genio, pero que Ámbar miraba con algo parecido a adoración. Nos guió adentro de la nave.

En una habitación había una mujer con bata de laboratorio y anteojos. Tenía el cabello rubio opaco en un moño y ojos verdes. Pero su forma era tan similar que no dudaba en decir quién era. La marca de llave me daba otra pista: era la madre de Azur. Quería compartir mi descubrimiento con alguien así que me volví a Aitu, pero ni él ni su pokéball estaban cerca.

Azur iba a matarme por perder a su Umbreon shiny, pero para

…

**Azur**

—Este es el día en que casi retienen a la Cazadora Fantasma por unos tres días— reí.

Gray fue fácil de noquear, pensó que lo volvería a besar. Iluso. Los otros tres guardias fueron más difíciles. Tomé mis pokéballs y liberé a Gastón para que trajera de vuelta a Aitu. Usé su computador y dejé a todo mi equipo (excepto a Aitu y a Milo) y me traje a mi equipo inicial: todos al nivel cien y solo Gand mi delphox era shiny (y no sé como había aprendido teletransporación)

Mi equipo original eran Gand mi Delphox, Sílfide mi Sylveon y madre de Aitu, Shadow mi Umbreon (más calmado que Aitu), Glader I mi Flygon, Icario mi lucario y Alnus mi Venasaur. Iría a rescatar a mi familia por mi misma, pero tal vez lo mejor sería salir de aquí. Pero de seguro Granate estaría ahí para salvarme.

—¡Como odio sus valores Rangers!— comenté para mi misma.

Robé uno de los trajes de los cadetes (uno de hombre y parecía un niño con ese traje) y me dirigí hasta ciudad petroglifo. Eran unas cuantas horas pero sería mejor así. A la mitad del camino me topé con otro par de cadetes.

—¡La chica que tenían en la cueva, escapó!— les avisé. Hice que mi vos sonara lo más masculina posible, pero más bien sonaba graciosa, pero lo suficientemente masculina— Salí a tiempo, pero creo que los demás están muertos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí— claro que no estaban muertos, pero así pensarían que no estaría allí— Usó a su Gallade y pidió que la teletransportara.

—Vamos a ver cómo están nuestros amigos— dijo un cadete al otro— Tú, joven, ve al pueblo, para que la Doctora Oro te revise.

—¿La doctora Oro?

—Sí, la tipa que también es científica, la que raptaron hace unos años, ya sabes quién— sonó arto.

—Cierto, perdón, entré hace poco y la verdad no manejo los nombre bien.

—Seguro— sonrió o eso pareció. Estúpidos tapabocas— que te revisen.

Apenas se fueron lo suficiente liberé a mi Glader, el primero.

Tenía que elegir entre dos opciones: Ir con Granate y salvar a todos nosotros dos (tres con Arrebol) sin esperar a Rodel. Y la segunda sería ir a Ciudad Luminalia y pedirle ayuda al "estúpido y sensual" (como dirían muchos) profesor Ciprés. Saqué a Aitu y le amarré la pokeball en el cuello. Me quité el tapabocas y escribí con mi lapicero (siempre llevo uno en mi bolsillo por las dudas)

—Ve donde Granate, Aitu— le dije.

Se me quedó viendo triste, muy triste. Me agaché y le toqué la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Niño, queremos evitar un desastre— le dije mirándolo a los ojos— Granate te cuidó bien, cualquier cosa solo usa un Pulso Umbrío y ya— le rasqué la cabeza y él se acercó y casi ronronea. Luego, le mordió la cola a Glader (aunque este ni se inmutó porque las crías de Silfide siempre le hacían lo mismo)

Aitu salió corriendo, acelerado por ataque rápido, y yo monté en Glader.

—Okey, pequeño. A ciudad Luminalia.

Vi el gran avión y medió tentación de salvar a mamá y sacar a mis hermanos de ahí, entonces le pedí a Glader que subiera más, que volara entre las nubes. Un antiaéreo y caeríamos al suelo. Glader no sufriría mucho por la caída, pero yo no me quería arriesgar a romperme el cuello.

Esperaba que Granate estuviera ahí y vigilara a mis hermanos ya que Jon ya no podría hacer. Y que también pudiera ver en qué estado estaba mamá.

…

**Granate. Horas después.**

No hay nadie más impulsiva que Azur, pensé. Al saber que había golpeado a todos y había escapado, seduciendo a Gray primero.

—No sé cómo lo hizo pero lo hizo— dijo Arrebol.

—¿Y qué hacemos?— preguntó Sémola.

—Seguir con el plan: debemos todavía proteger a los hermanos de ella— me crucé de brazos—Lo más seguro es que sepamos de ella pronto— me senté en la cama.

Entonces el Klefki empezó a sacudirse, estaba enojado. Unos anillo azules deslumbraban en la ventana, era Aitu.

—¡Azur!— susurré, esperanzado. Aitu entró en la habitación y se adueñó de mi cama—¡Abajo, bola de pelos!— le pedí, él se negó—Insolente— vi que tenía la pokéball colgando del cuello. La tomé y vi que atada a ella había un tapabocas, era una nota de Azur.

—Va hacia el laboratorio Pokémon a pedir ayuda— informé y tomé la pokéball en la mano, Aitu abrió los ojos pero parecía amigable— Necesitamos que Rodel se entere de esto. Me va a asesinar por no reportarme tan seguido como quisiera.

—Sí, sí lo va a hacer— afirmó Sémola.

Mientras Sémola la contestaba salí de la habitación seguido por Aitu. No me preguntaron nada y lo agradecí. Me puse el uniforme y salí a crear una distracción. ¿Qué mejor distracción que un derrumbe? Las cuevas en este momento estaban vacías, todos los bajos estaban durmiendo y solo habían unos tres guardias, cazadores de fijo. Aitu volvió a verme con mirada traviesa.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño desastre— liberé a mi pequeña Amaura, que encontré salvaje gracias a que de seguro un cazador estaba buscando uno shiny y de seguro ese era otro de sus grandes decepciones. Ella me vio y sonrió— Aitu, Distrae a los guardias.

El umbreon bajó toda la luz de sus anillos y se puso al frente de los tres guardias. Entonces, usó destello en frente de ellos y, como todo cazador, los tres lo siguieron.

Me acerqué lo más que pude con Amaura y señalé las cuevas.

—Usa terratemblor y avalancha— pedí.

A pesar de ser tan pequeña asintió y sus ataque fueron lo suficientemente efectivos. Tardarían un par de días.

Bueno, Azur, hice lo que tú me dijiste. Gané tiempo, ahora es tu turno.

…

**Eso es todo. Gracias por leer.**

**Omega: No seas holgazán y escribe algo, Saludos.**

**Sé que este capítulo es pequeño, comparado con los anteriores y eso lo siento, no hay pretexto para eso.**

**Y a todos saludos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que están algo raros pero pronto irán agarrando forma. Saludos y no olviden pescar cuando naufraguen con un tigre. Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon no me pertenece… eso es obvio… mmmm

Capitulo ocho

¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que organizar tanta payasada para salvar a alguien!? Shadow, mi Umbreon, venía a esa gente irritado, igual de irritado que yo.

―Señores, este grupo ha invadido el Pueblo Petroglifo y han invadido sus cuevas. Quién sabe que barbaridades han hecho con la gente de ahí y hay males que no deben ser desatados―dijo Rodel.

La famosa actriz con su vestimenta blanca, alas y un moño estaba sentada frente a nosotros, aunque me estaba analizando con la mirada… esa mirada que decía claramente que la información que venía de un cazador no se tomaría en cuenta. El tipo de la armadura parecía ofendido, como si su honor hubiera sido quemado hasta quedar en nada, la mujer de los aretes de marfil tenía preocupación en la cara. El chico de cabello rubio estaba analizando el paronama y la mujer de cabello rojo, la verdad no sabía bien porque ella era parte de la élite.

―¿Cómo puedes confiar en una cazadora, Rodel?― preguntó Dianta― pensaba que siempre buscabas fuentes más confiables.

―Uno de mis mejores hombres confía en ella y por eso él y dos más están ahí― supongo que se refería a la compañera de Jon… debería decirle… volvió a verles a los ojos― Es un Ranger grado dos, hace no mucho todavía estaba estudiando en la academia. Puede que sea muy joven, pero lo que sé es que no puedo dudar cuando tiene una opinión de alguien. Y esta muchacha la ha conocido desde siempre, además que está trabajando para nosotros para ganar su libertad.

―¿Es eso verdad?

―Yo, Yuki la Cazadora Fantasma, dejaré de cazar por fortuna para ganar mi libertad… solo quiero que nos ayuden.

―No lo sé― Dianta se cruzó de brazos.

―Dianta…― la voz del profesor Ciprés sonaba como un ruego.

―Agustine, no te metas― dijo la campeona.

El profesor Ciprés, vaya sorpresa, sabía todo lo que pasaba a pesar de no ser uno de ello. Era obvio que no conocía la mitad de bien a las personas a mi alrededor. Pronto iba a conocer en persona al rattata de los dientes y me va a dar todas las monedas que me debía.

―Yo también conozco personalmente al niño, a Granate. Siempre fue muy jucioso, no creo que se equivoque ahora.

―No sé que creen los demás miembros de la Élite, pero yo no confiaré en alguien que caza pokémon― dijo Dianta, algo presumida. Los demás miembros de la élite dudaron.

―Solo ocupamos su ayuda― murmuré― Ellos tienen a mis hermanos y a mi madre, necesito rescatarlos― subí mi voz y me levanté. Shadow se subió a mi hombro―Yo podría haberlo hecho sola pero Granate se metió en el asunto. Ahora ya el problema es muy grande hasta para mí con mi equipo base. Los necesitamos, pero si no quieren ayudar no hay problema. Son la élite ¿no? Deben estar esperando a que un nuevo retador vaya por ustedes― empecé a caminar a la salida y me detuve― Tal vez alguna vez venga a enfrentarlos y ganaré y prometo que lo disfrutaré― y salí.

Tiempo, valioso tiempo… Si Rodel no me daba ayuda pronto yo iría sola por mi cuenta y haría que Glader I hiciera un hiperrayo. Tocaron la puerta. No contesté y me tapé la cara con la almohada, aún así Rodel entró. Shadow se sentó en mi estómago. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que salí de esa habitación y estaba dispuesta a irme.

―Si tratas de ahogarte será mejor que le agregues presión― recomendó Ciprés.

―Todas las personas me han mentido en la cara, pero no pensaría jamás en eso― respondí.

―Ciprés contactó a los Holders― dijo Rodel― llegarán en una semana y media a pueblo Petroglifo. Tenemos suerte que estén en Kanto, que es la región más cercana.

―No creo que tengamos semanas― dije, me senté cruzando las piernas y Shadow sentó en ellas―Será mejor que me vaya.

―Tal vez no tengamos semanas, pero podemos hacerlo― Ciprés se sentó a mi lado―Tal vez yo pueda ayudar― traté de aguantar la risa pero no pude―¿Qué pasa?

―Primero, un profesor pokemón no pelea, se dedica a estudiarlos― me levanté y agarré mis pokéballs― Después, todos saben que usted, Dianta y Lysandre son amigos ¿Acaso usted pertenecía secretamente al Team Flare? Y tal vez fue por eso que el jefe del Team Flare escapó tan fácil.

―Él solo quería mejorar el mundo.

―Destruyéndolo desde los cimientos. ¿Acaso no les dolió cuando los dejó fuera de su bunker de la salvación? Tal vez no, usted estaba ahí ¿o me equivoco? No sé si confiar en usted.

―Debería, porque usted también es una criminal, ¿me equivoco, señorita Azur?

―Claro que no, pero yo lo admito― Shadow se subió a mi hombro―Señor, seamos sinceros ¿Acaso podría ayudar? ¿Tiene los pokémon necesarios?

―Tengo un Venasaur, un Charizard, un Blastoise, todos en buena forma y nivel ochenta.

―Claro, nivel ochenta― sonreí, Umbreon alzó la cabeza en forma de superioridad― Estaré cargo de esta misión.

―No debería ser Rodel…

―No, ella es la que está a cargo, profesor― aclaró él― Cuando lleguen los Holders yo les daré indicaciones. Además que en ese campo lo maneja ella, no yo

Volví a ver al tipo. Dios, él iba a ser reconocido por cualquiera: además de profesor todas las chicas estaban locas por él (yo no , claro, pero mejor aclararlo ahora). Tendríamos que conseguir un uniforme para él y dos tapabocas. Granate iba a estar en problemas si no llegaba pronto y no iba a dejar que un tipo de buena apariencia lo evitara.

―Creo que tendré que romperte la nariz si quiero que no te reconozcan… todas las chicas mueren por usted… tal vez no solo tenga que romperse la nariz, puede que…

―¡Azur!

―Está bien… Hagan un uniforme extra como el que llevo puesto, agregen dos tapabocas. Los quiero para ya. El tiempo es valioso.

Granate debería tener todo bajo control. Yo tengo todas las esperanzas puestas en él.

…

**Granate, en la nave, dos días después.**

Todos nos aceptaban, aunque con recelo. Algunos nos temían que supiésemos que Azur que era Jade era en verdad Yuki, pero lo desmentimos aunque en verdad les mentimos. Reverendo enredo.

Poco a poco nos dieron cosas pequeña que hacer: ayudar a quitar el derrumbe de las cuevas, entrenar a los reclutas más nuevos, limpiar la nave y alimentar a los prisioneros y vigilarlos y así contacté con la doctora Oro. No tenían más prisioneros y los que llevaban se iban eventualmente y muy rápido. En tres días salió y entró mucha gente. Aitu me acompañaba a todo lado, parecía que prefería no apartarse de mi lado, pero no quería entrar en la pokéball.

―Buenos días― saludé.

―¿Trae alguien a quién curar? Porque la teoría no la voy a cambiar: si buscamos el Cántaro de Oro y lo sacamos de allí Lugia se enfurecerá, además del desastre con los darkai― refunfuñó.

Pude ver su cabello era dorado como el de Ámbar y sus ojos eran azules como los de Azur. Tenía la misma cara seria y el mismo brillo en los ojos, que era más bien una fogata.

―Yo ya conozco esa historia, señora.

―Entonces dame la comida― exigió― Ahora hasta los reclutas piensan que saben todo aquí, ¡ja! Yo estudiaba estas cuevas antes de que tu nacieras y eso de seguro son como veinte años.

―Diecinueve, pero tiene razón― corregí―. Señora, ¿Qué le pasó a su marido?

―Jay… hace tres años lo sacaron de esta celda unos tipos de trajes oscuros, no sé que fue de él o si sigue aquí― sonaba triste. Alzó la cabeza y me vió a los ojos― Dame mi comida o me negaré a trabajar por el día de hoy, ¡pareces nuevo!

―Pues la verdad lo mío es ser cerrajero.

Se quedó seria. Tuve que mostrarle mi marca en el tobillo y ella me enseñó la suya en la palma de la mano.

―Sus hijos están aquí― solté. Tal vez no era la mejor idea decírselo, pero me pareció lo más obvio.

―¿Todos?

―Azur está pidiendo ayuda, ella fue cazadora por un tiempo pero va a estudiar para algo cuando salgamos de esto.

―Escucha, niño. Si el Cántaro es quitado de su base no habrá una próxima vez en Kalos― rió― Azur siempre fue impetuosa, Dios. Supuse que sería ella o Argento los que se meterían en problemas, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente lista para que no la atraparan.

―La atrapó su tía, después de tres años.

―Todo es culpa de su padre― comentó.

―La ayudaré a escapar, a usted y a sus hijos, se lo prometo― le pasé la bandeja― se lo prometo.

Sonrió y tomó la bandeja. Luego, me miró. Me pasó un brazalete por las rendijas, una pulsera muy infantil.

―Era de Azur cuando era niña. Cuando la veas, si la vez antes que yo, dásela para que sepa que estoy bien ¿si?

―Seguro.

Aitu asintió y luego nos diriguimos hasta nuestra habitación, que compartía con Arrebol y dos chicos más. En este momento mi compañero no estaba, estaba averiguando "información de suma importancia para liberar lo hermanitos y la madre de tu novia, para que el mundo no termine y pueda regresar a casa de mi padre" mi turno en la cocina seguía dentro de una hora, así que me tiré a dormir.

―¿Por qué duermes?― me preguntó una chico, con detalles fucsias en su traje blanco, del mismo fucsia que los adornos que cubrían sus ojos y del mismo color que su cabello. A su lado había una chica menor que él, aparentaban dieciséis y diez años respectivamente, que iba vestida de forma similar solo que los adornos, detalles y cabello eran azules. Él estaba sentado y ella estaba de pie, ambos vestuarios tenían unas mangas largas blancas, era como estilo kimono, pero yo que sé de esos vestuarios.

―No tengo nada que hacer.

―Eres un cerrajero, ¿no?

―Pues sí, o eso me dijo mi madre que también fue cerrajera.

―Deberías estar alerta entonces― dijo el chico. Se levantó de un brinco muy alto, parecía por un momento que estaba volando, cayó suavemente en el suelo― Estos tipos se acercan a nuestra casa.

―Además debes salvar a Azur, ¿no?― dijo la chica― Y a sus hermanos.

―Y la mamá de ella― agregó el chico pequeño.

―Ella parece muy fuerte, pero podría ser pura pantalla― le comentó a su hermano― ya viste que puede ser muy sensible, como aquella noche― me sonrojé un poco

― Tranquilo, ella no vio nada, tiene nueve años, es un bebé.

―¡Oye! ¡Solo porque tienes setenta años te crees mucho, papá se enojaría.

―Papá no está más, debemos cuidar el palacio nosotros― ella le pegó por la cabeza.

―¿Qué son ustedes?― pregunté.

―Pensé que lo habíamos dejado muy obvio― le comentó el chico a la chica.

―Es un humano― la chica alzó los hombros.

―Sigo aquí―les recordé.

―Es un tipo muy bueno si lo llegas a conocer― dijo Aitu, que estaba a la par mía.

―¡Bola de pelos!

―Sí, no me hagas usar pulso umbrío que lo haré― me amenazó―¡Digánle de una vez lo que le vinieron a decir! ¡Rápido que pronto tiene que ir a la cocina!

―No dejes que Azur meta a las doce de la noche la mano en el Cántaro o morirá…

―Además del problema que desatará un montón de darkai y bueno, nosotros solos no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles frente.

―Además que no son normales: son darkai parte fantasma, así que no tienen inmunidades― dijo el chicos― y somos doblemente débiles a ellos.

―¿Son de tipo psíquico?

―¿Acaso no lo ves?― preguntó Aitu.

―No.

―Será mejor que nos revelemos como realmente somos― dijo la chica.

Brillaron y pronto se reflejaron en su verdadera apariencia: dos magníficos lugia, blancos como la luna. El shiny, el que tenía las placas fucsias, tenía una envergadura de unos cinco metros, mientras que el pequeño, la pequeña más bien, tenía una envergadura de un metro, era una pequeña cría.

―Nuestro padre murió cuando el palacio bajó y se encerraron los darkai, les costó mucha fuerza vital mantener seguro este lugar― el de voz masculina usó telepatía―Nosotros no tenemos el valor para detenerlos, necesitamos ayuda y ustedes tienen que ayudarnos. No solo nosotros somos los que vivimos en el palacio, somos muchos y no podemos solos, la mayoría no tienen alto entrenamiento, solo yo… por favor.

―Seguro.

―Que bien que hablaron, ahora, levántate que tienes que cocinar― dijo Aitu.

Fruncí el ceño y luego abrí los ojos. Aitu me veía la cara. Sabía que los animales también tienen alma, porque cuando los veo a los ojos sé que hay veces que sé más humanos que algunas personas que he conocido.

―¿Debemos irnos?― le pregunté, él papadeó pero sabía que me decía que sí.

―Pues vamos― le dije.

Dos lugias y uno era shiny. Azur hubiera enloquecido de saber lo que vi… y también enloquecerían todos estos cazadores. La misión era más clara que nunca: impedir que entraran al Palacio.

―Azur, espero que estés con refuerzos, porque si llegan a las cuevas, ellos estarán en peligro.

…

**Añil, en el salón de prácticas.**

―Sparks, usa colmillo rayo― le ordené a mi Luxray. Era fuerte, estaba muy orgulloso de eso, pero también le gustaba improvisar, era bueno en lo que hacía.

―Toge, protección― dijo mi hermanito.

―Ustedes no están lo suficientemente fuerte, mocosos― dijo Dalí.

―Y lo dice el que cree que el tipo psíquico es eficaz contra el tipo fantasma― le hice burla.

―Te rompería la cara, pero la jefa no lo quiere.

―Yo te rompería la cara, pero no soy violento.

―¡Ja! No tienes la fuerza, Añil.

―¿Quieres intentar?― lo reté, un pequeño Butterfree se interpuso entre nosotros, era el butterfree de Ámbar―¡Apartate, Ámbar! Al fin le podré dar una buena paliza a este hijo de…

―Niños pequeños, Añil― recordó mi hermana, señalando a Argento.

―¡Dale un buen gancho!― pidió Argento.

―El niño lo pide.

Le di directo en la quijada, pero con una patada, yo también estudie taekwondo como mi hermana. Jamás se lo esperó, entonces trató de pegarme en la cara, usé una defensa arriba. Entonces le agarré el brazó y lo acerqué hacia mí, para después darle un rodillazo por el estómago. Se sintió tan bien.

―¡Chandelure! ¡Bola sombra!

El bicho salió de la pokéball, siniestros, pero igual de inútil que su amo. Por lo menos era de nivel más bajo que mi Luxray.

―¡Rayo!

―¡Llamarada!

―Basta― ordenó Jazmín. Un Stunfisk apareció en medio― Usaré terremoto contra ustedes dos y no me voy a arrepentir.

―Cariño…

―Nada, Dalí. Eres uno de los catorce cazadores de élite. Pero ni siquiera vez que su Luxray es más poderoso que tu Chandelure. No sé cómo has podido llegar tan lejos.

―Pues gracias a ti, ¿no?

―NO― se volvió hacia mí― y tú: sos muy bueno peleando, sea con pokémon o cuerpo a cuerpo. Que la jefa no se entere.

―Sí, señora.

―Gracias a alguien que usó terratemblor no podemos entrar, pero cuando podamos ustedes serán libres.

―¿Todos nosotros?―pregunté.

―Todos.

Asentí. Mamá también sería libre. Yo la había visto, pero no les he dicho nada a mis hermanos, es mejor que no sepan, en especial Argento. Unos ruidos sonaron en los conductos de ventilación, nadie excepto yo pareció notarlos.

―¿Entonces no más peleas?― preguntó Dalí.

―Nunca― Jazmín podía ser pequeñita, pero parecía que tenía el control del joven idiota.

―Te salvaste por esta vez, Púrpura.

―Sí, tal vez dejarte inconsciente hubiera metido en problemas a mis hermanos― le dije.

Me reí. Ahora, si alguien podría haber entrado por los conductos, solo significa que se puede salir.

…

**Azur. En la noche, faltan tres días para que los Holders vengan.**

―Sílfide, Luz lunar― ordené.

Una gran luz apareció en el cielo y luego le pegó al altaria salvaje. Se acercó para que le tocara la cabeza cuando lo venció. Ambos teníamos el uniforme de Caleidoscopio en el pueblo pasado, así no ser reconocidos, faltaban dos horas de camino más o menos.

―Eres una preciosura― le dije a mi Sylveon, ella sacó pecho, demostrándole a su hermano Shadow su poder de matadragones. Devolví a ambos a las pokéballs.

―¿Crees que será bueno entrar?― preguntó el Profesor.

―Escuche, cara bonita― dije, estaba furiosa ¡No tenía necesidad de tratar de sacar a los Swablu de su nido!― Nadie se mete en los nidos ajenos.

―¿Acaso no lo va a hacer cuando entremos a pueblo Petroglifo?

―Sí, pero eso es un nido de rattatas, es más fácil de entrar y salir― dije.

―Pues ¿Cómo son los rattatas?

―Son solo ratas, profesor, ratas mugrosas que si saben hiper colmillo son un dolor― negué con la cabeza. El profesor se fue por su lado. Y liberó su Venasaur.

―¿Qué pa…?― me tapó la boca.

Volvió a ver a su Venasaur y asintió. Liberé a Glader. Este usó látigo sepa y agarró a alguien que estaba en el árbol. Un grito de mujer se escuchó. Pronto Venasaur sacó su otro látigo y atrapó a alguien más. Después puso en el suelo a sus víctimas: Una chica castaña y de ojos azules y un chico pelirrojo de ojos plateados, ambos con uniformes de Caleidoscopio.

―¡Sueltenos!― gritó la chica.

―Yo los conozco― dijo el profesor―¿Acaso no son dos de los Holders?

―¿Yo qué sé?― le dije al profesor.

―Sí somos PokédexHolders― dijo la chica―¿Quién lo pregunta?

―Soy el profesor Ciprés, profesor pokémon de Kalos ― dijo el profesor, quitándose el cubrebocas―y estoy ayudando a esta chica a salir del problema en el que su hermosa genética la metió.

―Dijeron que iban a llegar hasta dentro de una semana― dije.

―Pues nos adelantamos, supusimos que sería algo urgente y la verdad estábamos más cerca que los otros― dijo la chica, se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Pues por qué no lo dijeron?― el profesor plátano rió y volvió a ver a venasaur para que bajara a los chicos―¡Ven, Azur! Quítate ese feo tapabocas.

―Es muy lindo este Flygon, muy bien entrenado― dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

―Fue el primer pokémon que atrapé― dije, me quité el tapabocas― Supongo que ya les explicaron la situación, ¿no?

―Soy Blue, él es Silver, somos PokéDexHolders― le chica me ofreció la mano―Venimos a ayudar con la situación.

―Él es el profesor Ciprés y yo soy Azur, Cazadora de pokémon Shiny― le di la mano, parecieron no rechazarme o aterrorizarse tanto― y ocupo que me ayuden a recuperar a mis hermanos.

…

**Y esto es todo por estos días, miembros de fanfiction.**

**Omega: Gracias, busca la inspiración, pero no enloquezcas. Saludos :D**

**Luck-lugia: La estaba viendo en este momento ;) Debería regañarte por juzgar una historia por su título pero si así llegaste aquí me veo en un dilema… como sea :D espero que la sigas leyendo, y que te guste este cap. Aquí ves algunas interacciones con ciprés, en el próximo también si más no me equivoco y esa era la idea. Pdt: Tengo X y también estoy formando otro equipo de shinys, ya tengo un Umbreon shiny que se llama Aitu, igual que el de la historia. Si quieres, mándame tu código por mensaje privado y organizamos un entrenamiento. Saludos. :D**

**Y cuidado con las arañas, no dejen afuera a su perro de noche por los vampiros y tengan doble desayuno como buenos hobbits que son. Saludos y Galatea se despide.**


	9. Chapter 9: pensando títulos para los cap

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capitulo nueve

Al final, por votación, decidimos descansar a la entrada de petroglifo, no a plena vista, claro está, y que yo les contara toda la historia. Fue una larga historia pero ellos parecían comprender.

―Las personas pueden ser muy delicadas― dijo Blue― yo antes fui estafadora y era ladrona, igual que Silver. La verdad es que fue duro que nos aceptaran nuestros compañeros Holders y menos aún que confiaran en nosotros― sonrió.

―Pues la campeona no confió en nosotros y aquí estamos, solo cuatro entrenadores― negué con la cabeza― y la élite no me quiso ayudar.

―Oh, bueno, eso pasa― dijo Silver, dándole de comer a su Feraligatr. Mis pokémon comían a la par de todos ellos― ¿Por qué empezaste a cazar?

―La verdad el salario de Tía Jenny no siempre alcanza para mantener a cuatro chiquillos, entonces decidí empezar a cazar y donar el dinero al banco a la cuenta de la tía. Agreguémosle la adrenalina y las competencias en invierno y hacemos la mezcla perfecta para una chica de quince años. Pues eso es más o menos todo― sonreí.

―Estúpida adrenalina― dijeron ambos.

―Pero eso no justifica nada― regañó el profesor Ciprés.

―Lo sé― dije.

―Aun así Diantha siempre va a tratar a todos los criminales así, hayan sido amigos o no― dijo el profesor, supongo que se refería al jefe del antiguo team Flare.

Algo sonó en la lejanía y metimos a todos nuestros pokémon en las pokéballs y nos metimos entre los arbustos. Un soldado alto, no mucho, pero más alto que yo había aparecido. Soltó a un Luxray.

―Sé que están ahí, salgan de una buena vez o mandaré un rayo a cada árbol del lugar hasta encontrarlos― amenazó.

Volví a verlos y salí primero. A pesar de ver que tenía el uniforme su posición no se relajó. Saqué a mi Flygon, amo que sea lo suficiente grande para contrarrestar la intimidación del Luxray.

―No quiero lastimarte― le dije.

―Mordisco.

―Tierra viva.

El luxray era bastante rápido, pero Glader esquivó el ataque en el momento justo para que el suelo debajo de este temblase y magma saliera de este. El luxray evitó el ataque.

―¡Terremoto!

―¡Protección.

El movimiento fue fuerte, pero el león hizo una cúpula en la cual el terremoto no le afecto.

―Garra dragón― la garra de Glader se puso morada y brillaba. Dio de lleno en el león.

―Alarido― el luxray dio un grito horrible, glader sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien?― pregunté, Glader asintió―¡Ala de acero!

―¡Cola férrea!

Las alas de Glader se volvieron plateadas como la luna mientras la cola de Luxray se volvió plateada como el mercurio. Ambos chocaron, dando el sonido como si fueran espadas bloqueando los golpes. Glader salió despedido hacia el cielo mientras que el Luxray salió hacia un lado.

―¡Glader, usa Cometa draco!

―¿Dijiste Glader?

El chico metió al Luxray en su pokéball y se acercó a Glader. Este bajó la cabeza y observó al chico a los ojos y, entonces, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo subió a su lomo, quitándole el sombrero y el tapabocas. Los demás salieron de su escondite al ver que yo reía.

―¿Cómo no pude saber que eras tú?― le sacudí los cabellos dorados, aunque tuve que esforzarme por eso―Te dejo solo por dos meses y creces.

―Lo más seguro es porque estoy dos centímetros más alto, ya soy más alto que tú, hermanita.

Añil sonrió, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta y lo abracé. Se sentía bien después de tanto tiempo.

―¿Cómo lograste escapar?

―Usé los conductos de ventilación de la nave, lo que me llevó hasta una salida. Fue bueno que fuera un dirigible y por lo cual no hay tanta vigilancia― sonrió, confiado― mañana se llevan la nave en la pura mañana, por lo cual va a haber mucha vigilancia en el despegue.

―No creo que un dirigible tenga conductos de ventilación.

―Es lo típico para escaparse, así que son conductos de ventilación y punto.

―¿Qué pasó con la gente del pueblo?― preguntó Silver.

―Todos están encerrados en la casa. Parecen que todos saben la leyenda de las llaves y saben que lo mejor es no salir hasta que estos tipos dejen el pueblo. Nadie ha tocado a los del pueblo.

―¿A qué hora dijiste que salía la nave?

―Ocho de la mañana.

―A las ocho de la mañana entraremos, entonces― dije y agarré a Añil del Brazo―Y tú, pequeño hermano, nos guiarás hasta donde están nuestros hermanitos y mamá.

…

**Granate, en la noche y transcurso del día siguiente.**

―Hay siete Darkais que son más fuertes que los otros. Son los darkais de los líderes que atacaron el palacio― dijo el Lugia shiny― Ellos, además de ser de otros tipos, conocen un ataque muy fuerte que normalmente no pueden aprender.

―Entendido, ¿Solo uno?

―Sí y es bueno que solo sea uno: Hidrocañón, Anillo ígneo, Planta feroz, Hiperrayo, romperrocas, distorsión y corte vacío. Los últimos dos son los más poderososm eran entrenados por los líderes de los líderes― el lugia shiny agitó sus alas y subió a la altura de su hermana― Son los más peligrosos.

―¿Qué le podrían hacer a Kalos?

―Entrenados por alguien, no mucho mientras no sean utilizados para el mal― la pequeña lugia brincó, haciendo que Aitu, montado en su lomo, se agarrara con más fuerza de su cuello.

―Pero solos, pueden hacer lo que sea― dijo el otro Lugia. Bajó lo suficiente para que su gran ojo morado quedara viendo directo a mí. Era violeta, pero dentro de él parecía que era el mar azul combinado con las luces rojas del atardeces y me pregunté porque no eran tipo agua.

―No hay que dejarlos salir, entonces― dije.

―Exacto― dijo Aitu― Además, son parte fantasma y los fantasma me temen.

―¡Pero eres muy tierno!― dijo la lugia azul.

―No soy tierno― replicó Aitu―Hieres mi orgullo.

―¿Alguna vez han estado en estado salvajes solos?― pregunté.

―Claro que no―dijo Lugia shiny― ellos fueron creados en laboratorio, como los mewtwo. Por eso son muy violentos.

Me senté en el suelo, y el lugia shiny voló hasta lo más alto. Eran un peligro, así que lo mejor era mantenerlos encerrados.

―La verdad no sabemos mucho de ellos― confesó él― El que sabía más era papá, pero ya sabes que no está.

―¿Qué hay de su madre?

―Está dormida, recuperando energías― confesó la pequeña― Papá estaba igual antes de que se fuera, pero mamá es más fuerte… o eso creo.

―Es mejor que esto sea todo por hoy, creo que Azur y Añil están cerca― comentó Aitu― ¡Trajo a mamá! ¡Despídete, niño!

―Adiós― dije.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza, era Arrebol que me decía que él se iba a adelantar y que me alistara ya que estaba tarde. Arrebol era buen compañero, le agradezco mucho su apoyo y de que trate a Sémola con respeto.

Desperté confundido. Era el tercer sueño seguido que tenía con ellos. Nota mental: dejar de dormir entre trabajos. Aitu me lamió la cara y bajó al suelo. Todos los demás se habían ido.

―Debemos vigilar el despegue― le dije, Aitu asintió.

Me metí al baño y encendí la ducha, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Solo sabía que habían encontrado una conexión y que habían metido a Aitu en esto. Azur parecía haber vuelto y parecía haberse encontrado con Añil. Aumenté la temperatura de la ducha. ¿Tenía miedo? Jamás, pero si estaba nervioso. Me peiné y me puse el uniforme, una alarma empezó a sonar, no le di mucha importancia.

―¿Listo?― pregunté y abrí la puerta.

Unos chicos salieron volando gracias al golpe de una hidrobomba. Después vi como un Weavile atacaba a un poderoso speraow con puño hielo. Siguió el leafeon de Sémola usando hoja mágica sobre un rattata, apoyado por una Sylveon, que sonrió al ver a Aitu y un Umbreon le gruñó al verlo, pero de forma amistosa. Luxray aplicó mordisco a un Ekans.

―¡Venasaur! Látigo sepa― ordenó una voz desconocida. No pude ver el ataque.

Sonaron más voces adelante.

―¡Hidrobomba!

―¡Cuchillada!

―¡Sílfide, luz lunar! ¡Shadow, Alarido!― gritó una voz que me revolcó el estómago.

La emoción me subió de los pies a la cabeza y volvió a bajar, sentí que me habían drenado la sangre, sentí frío frío.

Tenía el cabello negro de nuevo y en una larga trenza. Los ojos azules se posaron en mí.

―Hey.

―Hey.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Digamos que nuestro plan de entrar silenciosamente ya no es tan silencioso.

No podía dejar que metiera la mano en el cántaro a las doce o moriría y eso no lo permitiría.

**Azur.**

Su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo que hace… ¿una semana y media? Sus ojos negros estaban sorprendidos de verme y su piel morena estaba igual que siempre. Sonreí, un agujero negro salió en mi estómago.

Blasty pasó rápido usando un hidrocañón y luego Blue pasó a mi lado y volvió a ver a Granate y volvió a verme he hizo una mirada pícara. Silver se acercó.

―¡Tenemos cadetes detrás de nosotros y delante de nosotros!― gritó.

―Luego nos presentas a tu novio, dile que venga con nosotros― dijo Blue.

―Libera a alguien, vamos― le dije. Lo agarré de la muñeca hasta que alcanzó el paso que llevábamos. Me pasó la pokéball de Aitu.

―¿Cómo un venasaur y un Blastoise caben en los pasillos del Hotel?― preguntó sorprendido.

―Cupo Glader segundo, caben ellos― alcé los hombros, Aitu se subió a mi hombro. Diez cadetes bloquearon nuestro camino― ¡Shadow, Aitu, Alarido!

El ruido insoportable que hicieron dejaron a los chicos desmayados. Venasaur de Ciprés los recogió a los pobres soldados y los tiró para atrás.

―¿Qué tratan de hacer?

―Salvar a mis hermanos― dijo Añil.

―¿Cómo?

―Fue mi culpa, el chico me atrapó mientras espiaba― gritó Arrebol. Su Xatu usó psíquico. Él, el profesor Ciprés y una chica llamada Sémola cubrían la retaguardia― Tuve que ayudarlo a salir, además esa era la idea, ¿no?

―¡Hidrocañón!

―¡Ella es Blue! ¡Él es Silver! ¡Son DexHolders!― dijo sorprendido.

―Granate, también fueron criminales como yo― sonreí. Él sonrió de vuelta y liberó a su Noibat.

―Onda sónica― ordenó.

Los pidgey cayeron al lado de sus entrenadores.

―Si buscas a tus hermanos hay que doblar a la izquierda en este pasillo, cuarta puerta a la derecha―dijo.

Volví a ver a Blue, ella y Silver eran los DexHolders, tenían que saber más de cuestiones de rescate.

―Ustedes dos vayan al frente, Añil también y yo los acompaño. Silver, cubre la retaguardia con Ciprés, el chico y la chica.

―Sí.

Dejé que Blue y Añil se adelantaran. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de ambos grupos agarré el cuello de la camisa de Granate y le di un beso en la boca.

―Nunca fuiste una damisela en problemas― me dijo. Sonreí.

―Tú tampoco.

Nos acercamos a nuestro grupo y protegimos a Blue mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta con ayuda de su ditto, que se transformaba en llaves. Granate guardó al Noibat y sacó a Ninetales

―Debí haber atrapado un ditto, hubiera hecho la caza más fácil.

―Por lo menos para hacer robos fue de mucha utilidad― dijo ella.

―¿Ya está al cien por ciento?

―Sí― ella miraba concentrada el trabajo de su ditto.

―¿Has tratado de que se transforme en una persona?

―Pues… no― ella se quedó pensando y entonces un "clic" sonó― ya está abierta.

Asentimos. Silbé para que los compañeros que cubrían la retaguardia entraran. Blue corrió la puerta.

―Somnífero.

…

**Granate.**

―Protección― logré gritar. Ninetales y Aitu me obedecieron. Los demás me imitaron.

En el suelo estaba la doctora Oro, no podía asegurar que estaba viva o muerta, pero estaba muy pálida. Los niños estaban en un rincón, paralizados y protegidos por Gray y Marina. Luchando contra nosotros, una tipa muy vieja que tendría que ser la jefa.

―Paralizador― dijo ella.

Tenía un Jumpluff, un Hydreigon y un Haxorus, todos shinys.

―¿Acaso quieres que nos maten? ¡Haxorus e Hydreigon no pueden estar juntos! ¡Por eso hemos separado sus territorios!― girté.

Es bien conocido en Teselia que no se pueden tener un Hydreigon y un Haxorus en la misma zona porque destrozarán todo a su paso. Muchos pueblos en esa zona, según dicen en la escuela ranger, han sido destruidas por peleas entre los dos dragones. Es algo impensable que alguien hiciera eso.

―¡Bah! Si pueden― rió― Además, así son más violentos― estaba loca―. Pulso umbrío, Dragoaliento.

―¡Brillo mágico!― dijo Azur. Sílfide se puso totalmente blanca y brillo, esos brillos de colores que salieron de ella golpearon a ambos dragones.

―¡Ventisca!― pidió Silver, llegando a tiempo con su Weavile, lo suficientemente rápido para que ninguno de los dragones escaparan.

―No― dije. Jumpluff había paralizado a Arrebol, Sémola y al profesor.

―¿En qué momento mandaste la orden?― la vieja sonrió.

―Campo de niebla. Pulso umbrío, ambos.

―Hidrobomba. Transformación.

―Llamarada hacia Jumpluff.

―Viento helado.

―Cola dragón, guillotina. Protección.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Sylveon soltó de sus lazos humo, formando un campo rosado. Bien, no nos podrían paralizar por un buen tiempo, el rostro de nuestra enemiga se contrajo. Los cañones de Blasty, si más no me equivoco que así se llamaba, se llenaron de agua y formaron una bomba que dio de lleno en Haxorus. El ditto se transformó en otro Sylveon. La boca de mi ninetales salió una larga llamarada que se dividió en cinco, pero fue dividida por el escudo de luces verdes y azules de la pelota flotante azul. El viento helado golpeó a Haxorus, pero este lo miró con furia y tiró su cabeza hacia el suelo, usando guillotina. El Weavile se salvó a tiempo solo porque la cola dragón de Hydreigon lo había golpeado primero y lo había devuelto a su entrenador.

―Tenemos otros tres turnos para vencer al Jumpluff o si no nos paralizará, envenenará o envenará a todos.

―Jumpluff, polvo ira a Sylveon― ordenó.

Un polvo rojo rodeó al sylveon de Azur, y todos los pokémon se volvieron hacia ella. Esto iba a acabar mal. Todos los pokémon volvieron a verla, con los ojos rojos.

―¡Protección!― ordené a Ninetales.

―Luz lunar― dijo Azur a sus Umbreon.

La vieja bruja rió.

―¡Calcinación! ¡Llamarada!― gritó ella.

Azur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y los ataque de fuego, estrepitosos, golpearon a Sílfide de lleno. Cayó en el suelo, debilitada y casi muerta. Azur la regresó a su pokéball sin inmutarse. El efecto del polvo había pasado. Azur tocó una Honorball, una pokéball que jamás le había visto tener, pero quitó su mano a último momento.

―¡Nooooo!

…

**Azur**

Ese grito había sido de mi hermana. Era un grito terrible, pero decía que algo estaba mal. Volví a ver y vi a Gray con un cuchillo en el cuello de mis hermanos. Era un cuchillo extaño: negro, muy filoso y largo.

―¡Déjenlos en paz!

―Seguro, si vienes con nosotros― vio la hora en el reloj― Puede que sea tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Ustedes dos tienen que venir, no pueden estar huyendo de su destino― rió.

Todos me volvieron a ver. Blue parecía hasta preocupada, Silver solo tenía ojos preparados para el ataque. El profesor , Arrebol y la amiga de este ya estaban sujetados por cadetes, habían otros atrás esperando alguna orden. Granate me vió a los ojos, traté de esquivar su mirada. Añil asintió.

―Déjalos…

―¿Qué dijiste? ¿No te escuché?

―¡DÉJALOS! Iremos con usted, solo no les haga nada, por favor― el campo de niebla rosa se disipó.

Sonrió.

―Diles que guarden sus pokémon― Ordenó. Marina presionó el cuchillo en la garganta de mis hermanos― y que se dejen guiar por nuestros guardias. Ellos los llevarán a las celdas para que no nos molesten.

―Guarden sus pokémon― ordené, tenía las manos hechas puños.

―Azur, no lo hagas― me pidió Granate. Lo volví a ver en la cara. Él bien sabía que era una mala idea, como lo sé yo. Pero, tenían a mis hermanos y no era una farsa, la cara de Argento nunca mentiría en una situación así. Él negó―Nos acabamos de encontrar― murmuró, sonaba angustia en su voz.

―Lo sé― murmuré y lo abracé― Volveré, lo prometo― le di un beso en la boca―por favor.

Él asintió y los demás lo imitaron. Blue parecía tener una idea. Unos guardias los agarraron de las muñecas y los guiaron a no sé dónde. Nos quedamos frente a frente, ella guardó a sus pokémon.

―No quiero problemas por cortes sin propósito, Gray, prefiero que te encargues del otro tema― le dijo al chico, este soltó a mis hermanos y ellos vinieron a abrazarme. Alcé a mi hermanito―¿No es tierno?

―Mamá está viva― dijo Argento, la vi en un rincón, siendo levantada por Marina. Gray se había esfumado.

―Lo sé―La verdad no estaba muy bien, la sacaron de la habitación.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?― preguntó Ámbar.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pues vendrán conmigo y abrirán la puerta del palacio de Lugia y me darán el cántaro― dijo ella.

Oh, por el cielo, ¿Ahora que iba a pasar?

…

**Granate**

Nos encerraron en la habitación presidencial. Blue parecía impactada por tanta belleza de la habitación. Fue al armario a buscar algo. Pusieron a los tres paralizados en la cama. De último entró Gray.

―Al fin lograron algo entre ustedes, ¿no?

―Ella nunca te traicionó― le dije.

―Bien― sonrió y sacó el cuchillo y trató de meterlo en el corazón, lo desvié a tiempo para que me cortara la camisa y la piel de las costillas. Me metal se sintió frío y la cortada fue como cortarse con papel. Una línea roja quedo en la hoja negra del cuchillo― Así es suficiente.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?― preguntó Blue y liberó a su Blastoise, que apenas cabía en la habitación.

―Solo disfrutando el momento― sonrió― no te hará nada más que pasar unas largas horas de dolor y solo ese rasguño― el dolor iba en aumento― Si te hubiera dado correctamente te hubiera matado. Por lo menos vas a sufrir.

―Estás loco― le dijo Blue, algunas gotas de sangre salían de la herida, aunque no era nada grave.

―No, soy algo anormal nada más. Este cuchillo no es de esta dimensión y por eso te duele tanto.

―¿A qué te refieres que no es de esta dimensión?― preguntó Silver.

―¡Duh, que no es de esta dimensión!― rió― Mi jefa no es de aquí ni tampoco este cuchillo, disfruta el dolor.

La ola de dolor finalmente llegó cuando él tipo cerró la puerta. Me dolía desde la pequeña herida expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Era como si todos mis huesos se estuvieran rompiendo poco a poco. Blue y Silver me levantaron.

―Descansa― me dijo ella.

El dolor llegó a mi cabeza y a mis ojos y a mi cerebro. Era un dolor agónico. Pronto sentí que las luces se me fueron, lo más seguro es que me había desmayado.

…

**N/A: Bueno y esto es todo por el momento. **

**Azur y sus hermanos están dirigiéndose hacia el Palacio de los Lugia (o Lugias, últimamente no sé si se pone en plural) aunque no la tendrá tan fácil y tampoco Granate y sus compañeros de celda presidencial.**

**Sakura Touko: Que bien que te gusto, aquí está el otro capítulo. Pdt: Todos odiamos estar sin internet. Saludos.**

**Luck-lugia: Todos aman a Lugia, es de los mejores legendarios y también amo la película pokémon 2000 aunque solo he visto esa, la primera y la de Entei. Todos quieren un eevee max stas… y creo que tengo uno para evolucionar en espeon todavía. Saludos. **

**PDT: White y Sky, si leen esto espero que sepan que hacen un buen trabajo en el cross, el capítulo estuvo corto pero interesante. Me avisan si hacen lo del hack**

**Saludos, atrápenlos todos, hasta a los tipo bichos que parecen arañas. Y espero que sigan contando los días para que salga el pokéBank… y que el Team Rocket no se le ocurra robarlo, demasiados legendarios y pokémon hackeados juntos. Los leo :D**


End file.
